Follow Me
by CryOceD
Summary: Time flew past the Esper as she tried to recall her memories from a series of events that took place. The great evil rose below her feet, as ignorance and arrogance consumes her. The memories of Saitama still continues to emerge from the same events. However, a darkness approaches where a path of wall, blocks the two from ever recognizing each other ever again.
1. Every Other Day

**Follow Me**

 **Author Note:**

 **So this is a fanfic I have been planning to make for so long now, it's all about the anime One Punch Man. Haven't seen it yet? If you haven't, please do, otherwise this story won't clearly make sense, also be sure to read the manga for more cool stuff ;)**

 **A Saitama x Tatsumaki one-shot**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Every Other Day**

 _"There I was, minding my own business, then suddenly..."_ Saitama pronounced into a much more edgier tone, while talking to children in a park. The children seems to be captivated, or much more, interested in his story.

 _"A gigantic raccoon came up of nowhere!"_ Saitama said with a flinching tone, putting the children into a scared position, seemingly much more interested.

 _"What happened next Mr. Saitama?"_ A random girl asked. In a scared stance.

 _"THE RACCOON ATE ME!"_ Saitama exclaimed, expressing a horrifying jumpscare with his arms.

The children then all screamed, that they somehow imagined It happened to them, those creepy looking gigantic nails, penetrating to their skins and biting their heads of-

 _"You guys know that was a joke right? But it ate my groceries though, so that's how terrible it is."_ Saitama explained, giving the children to react and understand his words. Though some didn't believe his story. Almost everyone knew he is the rumored man that punches his enemies in one punch, although many does not believe him still.

" _Still, I managed to beat him and save the city_!" The children happily shouted "YAY" in unison, Unfortunately, a group of kids stepped forward and said in a disgusted tone.

" _Yo', who believin' this punk is a dumb water bottle. This bald boy is claimin' nothin'!_ "

" _YEAH!_ " Other kids that looked like him also shouted from behind, seeing there's like 20 kids in front of Saitama right now.

" _But, it's true..._ " Saitama's bold tone only made the kids thought twice then some asked this question.  
" _Is it really true_?" A little girl asked, prompting Saitama for an answer.

" _Yeah, ummh, it is_.." Saitama declared, only making the bad kids group reply with the opposite.

" _Yeah, NUH-UH! I haven't had ever seen this baldy on my daily newspaper! So all of his works isn't really worthy to be seen!_ " exclaimed to be the somewhat leader of the kid gang.

" _Hey, he- what?_ " Saitama was caught off guard of somewhat to be his epic reply, then again, he noticed a bunch of kids running on a straight line with a flying saucer with tentacles above them.

" _Oh, look!_ "

" _Hey, look over there!_ "  
" _That looks like it could be fun!_ "  
" _Yeah, I'm bored anyways! Come on, let's go_!" The group of kids dissipated in front of Saitama with the gang groups left.

" _See that baldy? You're clearly NOTHIN'!_ " The kids then went overhead with the kids, leaving an uncomfortable Saitama behind.

" _..._ " with that, Saitama's face is blank afterwards, until Genos shows up.

" _Hey Sensei, I bought your favorite udon, with the all new sauces and ingredients, I can make several bowls of these thi-_ " Saitama cut him off with a reply.

" _Hey, look what's hovering above there._ " Saitama pointed at the black entity in the sky with the group of kids below it.  
" _Oh, that shit-faced brat again, first time I saw her on public. She literally has nothing to do with her life so I guess she got bored and proceeded to do a daily flying exercise. What a noob._ " with that, Genos mimicked the grocery bags in Saitama's face, only to be pushed aside.

" _Hmm, I wanna see what she's doing, let's go there._ " Saitama mimicked Genos to do the same, but rather raging due to the fact that this will not be fun.

...

" _Hey, Miss Tatsumaki! Can you please sign my head!_ "

" _Hey, look! It's Tatsumaki!_ "  
" _She's the Hero Association's trump card!_ "  
" _What!? She's S Class top 2!? Awesome!_ "

" _WOAH! It's Tatsumaki!_ " many many kids has gathered up to her position. While Saitama has his jaw on a rock by the amount of her fans, it's no surprise seeing an S Class Top 2 with the countless fans she has.

" _Holy shit, what the hell!_ " Saitama exclaimed, hitting his head on a nearby rock. "Why don't you have fans like these Genos?" He asked, only to see a dumbfounded Genos.  
" _Master, to be honest, I only have one fan, and that fan is the same person who sent you that positive letter last 2 weeks. I still wonder who it is_." with that, Saitama replied.  
" _What is she even doing there?_ " Saitama asked out of curiousity.

" _It seems she is focusing her power or just meditating. If she is meditating, then she's getting a really hard time because of the disturbance her "fans" is producing._ " Genos answered, only to be pointed at by someone.

" _HEY, YOU! BALDY AND HAIRY METALLIC I DON'T KNOW WHAT!_ " Tatsumaki pointed at the two. Hovering above them and asking.

" _ISN'T IT A COINCIDENCE THAT ONE OF MY MOST HATED PEOPLE ARE HERE TODAY ON THIS VERY SAME SPOT? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT HERE, OR ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO GRAB ONE OF MY AUTOGRAPHS? DO YOU REALLY THINK IT'S GOOD GOING HERE AND SEEING S CLASS PEOPLE? ALSO WHY IS THAT METAL THING WITH YOU BALDY!? WHAT COULD YOU WANT FROM HI_ -" Genos then slashed her phrases with,

" _HEY YOU SHIT-FACED BRAT! IT'S NOT MY WILL TO GO HERE AND IT'S NOT MY BUSINESS EITHER. MASTER ONLY WANTED TO GO HERE TO SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING YOU FLAT TIRED MUSHROOM!_ " Genos pouted, only to have his mouth shushed by Saitama.

" _Uhmm, we're just here to see what you're doing, and what are you doing outside specifically? Even with those fans_?" He pointed at the kids behind Tats.

" _SO WHAT BALDY? SO YOU SAY I CAN'T GO OUTSIDE ON MY OWN!?_ " shouted a very angry Tatsumaki.

" _No, no-no! I'm just asking what're you doing?_ " Saitama asked.

" _WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING AVOCADO? ARE YOU A STALKER?!_ " again, shouted a very angry Tats.

" _Alright, alright, Genos let's just go. I don't want my ears to bleed._ " Saitama paced on the other direction, only to be blocked by the black flying saucer.

" _HEY, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING BALDY!_ " Tats shouted.

" _What do you want?_ " Asked Saitama.

" _I CHALLENGE YOU TO A 1v1, NOW!_ " Tatsumaki declared, crossing her arms.

" _Why do you wanna challenge me_?" Saitama asked, hearing a " _ooooooooooooooooooooooh_ " from her fans.

" _BECAUSE IT SEEMS YOU'RE MORE POWERFUL THAN THAT KING. I WANNA TEST YOUR COMBAT SKILLS AND SEE IF YOU'RE REALLY GOOD. Besides, I seriously WANNA fight someone, not like there's any monsters or noobs here._ " Tats explained, glaring thoroughly at the face of the bald head.

" _Alright, alright, but wait because I still wanna change costumes._ " with that, Tats replied,  
" _NO! I will come with you to see if you will really just change costumes or CHICKEN OUT!_ " Tats assured, putting Saitama into a really uncomfortable state. BringingTatsumaki in his house isn't really that much a big a deal, but seeing her like this, it seems that she will go to his house and challenge him again and again.

Saitama let out a heavy sigh. " _Alright, alright! Geesh._ "

" _Woooo! Go Tatsumaki!_ "  
" _Yeah! Beat that bald guy up!_ "

" _Yeah! Beat him up because he told lies!_ " Her fans cheered, angering Saitama more.

" _THOSE WEREN'T LIES!_ " Saitama shouted, while making an impatient Tatsumaki explode.

" _JUST GET ON WITH IT! WHERE'S YOUR HOUSE!?_ " Tats asked.

" _Oh, wait, hey Genos, please cook those udon noodles before I get back._ " Saitama asked Genos.

" _Sure Master, I also hope that you beat the crap out of this brat._ " Tats exploded.

" _UNBELIEVABLE, YOU CALLED ME BRAT 3 TIMES. I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE YOU METALLIC DINNER PLATE!_ " Tatsumaki pouted, only to be following the both.

* * *

" _I thought you're some rich bastard. Well, I was wrong. It's much more disgusting than I'd thought._ " Tatsumaki pouted in disgust.

Saitama opened the door with his keys, silently moving in while Genos goes through the other area getting ready to cook udon. Meanwhile, Saitama mimicked Tatsumaki to go inside.

" _Hey, it's not that bad here, even though it's small, I sleep in the floor here, TV there, table there, and a small couch there, and the Kitchen and Bathroom is wide too, only fitted to be 1 person but since he moved in, that makes 2._ " Saitama briefly explained the interior of his house to her. But, she didn't even give a crap about it.

" _Hmph, whatever_." Tats pouted.

Meanwhile, Saitama quickly paced through the bathroom to do some man stuff, while she sat on the couch, toying with her hair, waiting for him to come out.

" _HEY, WHERE DID YOU GO BALDY?!_ " Tats shouted, only to be disturbed by Genos.

" _HEY, QUIET DOWN BRAT, HE'S CHANGING COSTUMES AND DOING STUFF._ " Genos shouted.

" _WHAT KIND OF STUFF EXACTLY?!_ " Tatsumaki angrily replied.

" _THAT'S ONLY FOR MEN AND I'M NOT TRYING TO BE INAPPROPRIATE HERE._ " Genos replied with the same energy.

" _HMPH, I'D STILL BEAT YOUR ASS LATER_ " Tats said angrily.

" _WE'LL SEE._ " again, said Genos with the same energy.

Came a muffled voice down the small hallway.

" _Hey, uhm, Tats, could you get the soap? I forgot to bring it since I just bought a new one._ " Saitama asked pleadingly.

" _UGH, so troublesome!_ " Tats used her telekinesis to bring the soap in his door, only to throw it on the bathroom floor.

* _boom_ *

And then, he slipped.

* _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH_ " came a loud muffled voice. Tats snickered. Only to see Genos again with a spatula and a chef hat.

" _That wasn't funny._ " Genos spoke.

" _It's funny for me, why do you care?!_ " Tatsumaki responded.

" _Don't do that again._ " Genos paced back at his cooking.

After that, Tatsumaki thought about using techniques that can overpower him, after all, she heard some rumors that he can punch bad guys in one punch, with different sizes and different powers. She thought to herself, " _Is this guy really worth giving a battle for? He's just an C class, and the fifth one! Why do I even do this?_ " Tatsumaki tried to reconsider, only to see Saitama outside the door, wearing his costume. Weird thoughts filled her after. " _Hmm, he has good muscles, either way, that's not seriously greater than Bang's._ "

" _Alright, I'm done changing, let's go_!" Saitama spoke in an energetic tone.  
" _That took forever BALDY!_ " Tats replied.

" _Well, sorry if it did, but it's worth it._ " Saitama responded.

* * *

After that, Tatsumaki flew into an open area, she had this in mind when she planned on fighting or challenging someone, and even this bald guy. She kept her fast pace, travelling about **80/kmph** while Saitama ran the same speed easily. She narrowed his movements carefully.

" _How does he keep up with me at this rate_?" Tatsumaki thought to herself, even making her speed much more faster up to **140/kmph** but to no avail, Saitama used jumping to keep up.

After that running, they arrived at a very wide open space, much more like a canyon instead. With that, Tatsumaki levitated above a huge wall of rock while Saitama being underneath it, looking upwards could help him think what to get for dinner since it's filled with the color blue.

" _Alright, listen up! The rules are simple. I will put 3 challenges for you, and if you complete them all, you can do anything you want with me for 1 day! No inappropriate stuff! But, if I win, I get to do anything I want to you in the same day! Got it!?_ " Tatsumaki shouted atop the wall.

" _Okay..._ " Saitama said with a blank face.

" _First Challenge! Keep up with me in a race challenge!_ "  
" _Okay..._ " Saitama said with the same face, looking above the clouds.  
" _ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?_ " Tatsumaki angrily spoke.

" _Yup_." Saitama said, again with the same boring face.

 **FIRST CHALLENGE**

Tatsumaki hovered down in a flat area, where it's wide enough to run at nearly 300/kmph. She then pointed at the farthest rock wall.

" _See that little wall of rock there?!_ " Tats asked.  
" _I see it..._ " Saitama replied.

" _Whoever touches it first wins the first challenge._ " Tats spoke. Getting ready.

" _Sure thing_." Saitama said, picking his nose.

" _ALRIGHT, GET READY, GO!_ "

Tatsumaki kept a **200/kmph** above air, finally seeing she will win since she doesn't see the guy behind her to be moving. She smirked, seeing she will win this battle after all, those rumors about him are just crap the people give their praises randomly to anyways. Now that she thought about it, there's a straight line carved in the direction the bald guy is facing right now and the wall she pointed at. She was almost halfway until...

" _Alright, I win._ " Saitama poked her back, she then quickly looked behind her only to find nothing but to hit the wall in front of her. She fell but Saitama caught her up in his arms.

" _ARGH!_ " Tatsumaki regained composure, realizing she's in his arms. With a reddened face, she spoke

" _HOW?!_ " She questioned angrily,

" _I just ran and there I was!_ " Saitama said with a happy smile. Turning the esper into a raging mode.

 **SECOND CHALLENGE**

" _Alright, this is the second challenge. Try to touch my back in 3000 feet above the air._ " Tatsumaki said confidently, proving her attempt to win this battle.

" _Okay..._ " Saitama said with a blank face, still looking at the clouds.  
" _Grrr, I'll make sure I win this, or else..._ " Tatsumaki thought, leveling her height above the air for about 3000 feet exactly.  
" _GO- HUH!_?" Tatsumaki shouted with shock, only to find Saitama behind her.

" _Okay, I win._ " Saitama touched her back, only to have the esper falling again, this time, he caught her bridal-style then dropped down the ground.

When Tatsumaki woke up from his arms, she grew more wild, and more redder.

 **THIRD CHALLENGE**

" _ALRIGHT, THIS IS THE THIRD CHALLENGE. I WILL COVER MYSELF WITH_ _ **TEN THOUSAND, ONE TON ROCKS EACH**_ _, THEN YOU TRY TO PENETRATE IT AND TOUCH ME AGAIN._ " Tatsumaki angrily explained.

" _Okay..._ " Saitama replied with the same blank face, staring above the clouds.

" _I swear if this won't work, I will..._ " with that said, Tatsumaki covered herself in a **1000km** ball of rock, weighing almost **10000 tons**.

" _Hmm, this is a giant ball,_ _ **much gigantic compared to City Z**_ _. I guess I'll use it..._ " Saitama said, pointing a finger on the rock.

" **SERIOUS SERIES: SERIOUS POKE!** " Saitama launched himself in the air, then used his kicking force to propel himself into the rock, causing his index finger to touch the rock, cracking everything apart of it then causing a gigantic explosion, he then proceeded to launch himself in the center where Tatsumaki is cringing.

" _Okay, I win._ " Saitama said.

" _How did you do that!?_ " Tatsumaki angrily asked, pleadingly expecting an answer.

" _I just poked it, that's all._ " Saitama said with a blank face.

" _ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I lost. I guess you can wish anything for me to do tomorrow. Geesh..._ " Tatsumaki said, crossing her arms with a blushing face.

" _Alright, by the way do you want some udon?_ " Saitama spoke, after hearing a little growl from the esper in front of him.

" _NO, I don't want to eat your trashy food, besides, I don't even know what's udon._ " Tatsumaki growled, only to hear her stomach growl more.

" _Well, you can't lie, you're literally hungry right now, am I right?_ " Saitama said with a confident smile. "Come on, don't be shy, I know you are..." Saitama proceeds to lend the esper a hand.

" _Well, I guess you could say that, a little._ " Tatsumaki flicked his hand aside and said,

" _But I won't hold hands with you._ " The esper then followed Saitama going back to his apartment. She actually had fun, cringing from the thrill of the challenge. Still she asks herself, how was he able to do this? He's not human... The thought made her grow more redder.

* * *

 **Yay! First Chapter! I had to make this long, and fun :D**

 **More things in Chapter 2!**

 **~Cry**


	2. Alone

**Follow Me**

 **Chapter 2 : Alone**

* * *

The sunset reflected over many tall buildings behind a park, making a really beautiful and wonderful scenery. The laughs of the children can be heard across the small space, many wonderful faces, crying, laughing and running around the ground. Atleast, no, they were laughing of a bald headed guy that reflects sunlight across like a laser beam, like a mirror for instance. Not until they saw a cloaked figure of what appears to be the hero Tatsumaki walking besides him. It's literally unbelievable, even for the one writing this.

" _Hey, I've been meaning to ask you..._ " Tatsumaki spoke in a soft tone, crossing her arms.

" _What is it?_ " Saitama asked.

" _How come you're not getting affected by how the public reacts to you?_ " Tats asked out of curiousity.

" _Well, I don't know about you, but many have been doubting my power from the start of this hero thing. It feels like this isn't really the heroic thing I wanna join from the beginning. My looks isn't entirely the problem here..._ " Saitama replied with a blank expression.

" _This guy..._ " Tatsumaki thought, putting her index finger up her chin. " _Is this guy really a-_ "

* _growl_ *

The fumes broke down on her face, causing it to be red as an apple. Atleast, it's a good thing the guy beside her didn't hear it, or else... Especially besides a C Class hero...

" _Woah dudes, look!_ " An echoing voice filled Tatsumaki, as she recoiled from shock.

" _ARE THEY DATING!?_ " A tall guy, of what it seems to be Pri-Pri Prisoner with Child Emperor and Bang besides them.

" _It seems they are."_ The statement was completed by Emperor. Making the esper turn into a much more neon color and reddened.

" _WE'RE NOT DATING!_ " Tatsumaki's voice echoed all the way in the small space, though this was a really bad idea, seeing the public is now gathering up to their direction.

" _Ahh, you guys again, sorry to disappoint you, but we're not even dating._ " Saitama explained.

" _So what you guys doing then? It looked like you were dating... well, almost._ " Prisoner spoke, turning the esper into a much more flustered position.

" _No, I'm just taking her to eat some udon._ " Saitama replied.

" _Sounds fun, by the way, we were looking for the girl besides you, we're gonna have a meeting tonight, and an important one.._ " Emperor said with a saddened tone, obviously turning the attention into a much more detailed situation.

" _Huh? Alright then, well, I guess you're too busy to eat something... but seriously, eat something before you go to your meeting_ " Saitama looked Tatsumaki in the eyes like a guy staring at her soul. He is really menacing.

" _Since when did you care about me?_ " Tatsumaki replied, crossing her arms and glaring at the bald guy.

" _I don't know, but it's never good not to eat something.. especially when your stomach is grumbling..._ " Saitama spoke, causing the other heroes to "ooooh"

" _I still don't care. Well, good luck then baldy._ " Tats departed with the other heroes, but Pri-Pri Prisoner were seen waving a hand and a crossed finger behind his back, only leaving a curious Saitama behind.

" _...okay._ " Saitama paused walking, realizing he's all alone again... in a park... being made fun of by children.

" _Oh, Master, welcome back._ " Genos opened the door, welcoming a saddened Saitama.

...

...

...

At this point, Genos is getting irritated by his silent attitude. He finally decided to use the opportunity to ask him.

" _Master, what is wrong? Why are you silent?_ " Genos asked, preparing 2 bowls of udon, apparently it has gone out cold.

" _I don't know Genos.. I guess I'm worrying too much of Tats. She didn't eat anything, but.. even though she's the top two in S class, she should've eaten something..._ "

" _..._ " Genos quickly gambled his thoughts. " _Is Master, worrying of that Brat!? No... this can't be right. This isn't him, why is he caring about the second most powerful hero in the Hero's Association?_ " with that, he placed his hand on Saitama's neck.

" _Hmmm... 37.2 degrees..._ " Saitama pushed his hand aside.

" _Hey! What's wrong with you! I am not sick!_ " Saitama spoke in a loud tone.

" _He's not sick, so what could be the cause of this... horrific sentence to be produced by Master's mouth?! Or, I wonder..._ " Genos thought.

" _Master, do you like Tatsumaki?_ " Genos asked in a serious manner, horrifying Saitama in an extent.

" _NO! I don't like the brat, I'm just worried._ " said Saitama, he then proceeded to pick up the bowl of udon.

" _This is getting somewhere..._ " Genos thought, placing a finger on his chin. " _I should investigate..._ " with that, Saitama finished the bowl of udon then sat on his futon.

" _I wonder if she's alright..._ " Saitama thought, covering himself in a white blanket before going to sleep.

* * *

" _That wasn't funny_ " Tatsumaki crossed her arms, glaring at the two other heroes.

" _Well, it looked weird so it's funny, hehe._ " Pri-Pri Prisoner spoke, but nonetheless...

Tatsumaki grabbed Prisoner up his neck, levitating multiple rocks across her vicinity, a straight glare at her face.

" _Do that again, and I will end your worthless life._ " Tatsumaki threw Prisoner on the ground, desperately cringing for air. Meanwhile, Emperor and Bang paused walking to stay in the same area.

" _Do not follow me._ " Tatsumaki said with a horrifying tone, going straight into the tall building.

" _Alright, now we've learned a lesson._ " Emperor said while chewing his lollipop.

"* _koff_ *, _What is that exactly!?_ " Prisoner asked, still grabbing for air.

" _To never mess with her while she's doing something._ " Emperor finished the sentence.

" _Well, that's Tatsumaki for you. She's a cold blooded beast, only to be tamed by something so worthy, it reaches her will._ " Bang said, mimicking the other 2 to follow him.

" _This isn't seriously a good idea..._ " Prisoner spoke. Following the trail of the esper.

...

...

" _WHAT DO YOU EXACTLY NEED AT THIS TIME!?_ " Tatsumaki shouted atop Shicchi, who nearly died because of the surprise.

" _Uhmm, well, Miss Tatsumaki, since you're the only one who showed up, I would like to give y-_ " Shicchi's phrase was cut by the pouting midget.

" _WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SHOWED UP FOR THIS MEETING!? I THOUGHT IT WAS IMPORTANT!?_ " Tatsumaki crossed her arms, releasing a great amount of energy.

" _Well, this is about a campaign that the Hero's Association will be starting, apparently, we are now producing highly advanced technology from Dr. Bofoy's suggestion and that we would like to advertise our new high-tech weapons, built for other countries..._ " Shicchi explained, giving Tatsumaki a confused look.

" _And what would that need me exactly?_ " Tatsumaki asked, glaring the heck out of Shicchi.

" _We would want a volunteer to advertise the products as a way to make it mainstream and be supported by one of our powerful heroes, such as you, Miss Tatsumaki, though this would take a couple of days, even months to attend._ " Shicchi finished his sentence with a sigh, expecting a NO from the esper.

Apparently, his luck is on his favor.

" _Just get on with it._ " Tatsumaki spoke in a serious manner, hovering down below him. " _But first, I have one favor to ask you._ " Tatsumaki crossed her arms.

" _And what would that be Miss Tatsumaki?_ " Shicchi asked, apparently not expecting this from the esper, but it's the first time she did a favor on him.

" _Give me a MONTH day off from the meetings._ " The esper declared, making Shicchi only to ask more.

" _Why do you want a 30 day off?_ "

" _Because I want to._ " Tatsumaki ended the statement in a high-pitched tone, obviously not wanting Shicchi to get on her business.

" _Fine then, I will however, tell this to the other staffs of the Hero's Association and hope that they would approve of your request. In the meantime, you should get working with that advertisement, we would wanna put our schedule to double time here... Your flight is tomorrow._ " Shicchi spoke in a careful slow manner, he surely don't want to get this incorrect.

" _Fine._ " Tatsumaki said, crossing her arms.

" _Now this is my chance to study that baldy more, but I gotta wait some time._ " The esper thought, glaring at one of her reflections in the building's mirror. "This will be worth it alright... it will be." With that said, the esper flew around the building and proceeded to go inside a room that has the title of "Tatsumaki" atop the door. She then flopped onto a large white futon with a table besides it.

" _I wonder..._ " The esper slowly closed her eyes, drifting into a cloud of dreams, while getting interrupted by the growling of her stomach. It seems _she didn't really eat anything._

* * *

" _Huh? Where am I?_ " said Saitama, curiously looking around his area to see nothing but white. " _Guess I'm dreaming again..._ " The bald guy then tried to pinch his face, but the trick didn't do anything. He punched his stomach to only feel nothing. He tried jumping, but even with no floor, nothing. Is he floating? Nah, atleast that's what he thought until he fell on a dark abyss below him.

" _What a weird dream..._ " Saitama continued to fall into the dark abyss, only to see the exit below him, getting closer and closer as he fell for thousands of feet.

" _Oh, cool. I'm getting closer._ " Atleast he thought he was, except everything changed into the park again he was this morning. He could remember it clearly.

" _Wait, I'm back here again..._ " He saw himself talking to the children, he took notice on how the children reacted to his story, trying to see if they actually believed in his story on the first part.

No, it didn't look like the kids were actually believing him, rather, hiding the fact that they are all lying that they're believing him just to make fun of him some more. But what about those other children who looked like they're in a gang, who took the first stance to doubt him in public. Is it really the real plan of those kids, lying to him? What about the little girl who asked if it's true? Is she also lying to him? He wonders as he ponder over to the area. He noticed a little teenager behind the children, who seems has a big chin... and it looked like a... **butt?** That seemed really familiar... atleast to the bald guy.

" _Wait, I remember that kid, I saved him three years ago from that crab lunatic. I wonder who he is really._ " Saitama asked as he observed the teenager, well, the least change is his butt chin turned smaller, however the teenager really turned taller. " _Wow, three years is really fast, huh?_ " Saitama thought. "It's just like how I managed to train that long just to get the power I wanted for so long..." His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a "thing" moving on top of a tree.

" _Someone here is stalking me._ " Saitama flew over to the tree, only to find nothing. He then thought,

" _Maybe just an imagination..._ " until,

* _toss_ *

"..." Saitama levitated backwards as he was hit by a small rock.

" _So there's clearly someone here, but it can affect me? In this dream?_ " Saitama flew over to the direction the rock was thrown. There he saw something familiar... Something black.

" _Wait, what?!_ " Saitama spoke out loud, as the scenery around him changed into... Space!?

" _Crap! Even here I can't breathe!_ " Saitama gouged as much oxygen as he can to survive the weird dream he's having.

" _Why here!?_ " He thought, as he was floating above the Earth.

" _Wait, why am I getting affected in real life, if this is a dream!?_ " Saitama recoiled as he was about to run out of air.

Suddenly, something pushed him aside, as he was floating in Space with no gravity.

" _Huh-Mmmmmmmmmph!_ " Saitama spoke, as his hands was flicked aside by something... and now that something is **KISSING HIM!?**

No, it couldn't be, it couldn't be the same green-haired girl he was with this afternoon, it just can't be. Never mind, he saw her face on top of his, with a few exceptions.

She wasn't kissing him.

 _ **She's literally giving him CPR.**_

With that aside, Tatsumaki recoiled from the CPR and punched Saitama on the face, causing him to re-enter the Earth's atmosphere, as he was burning up.

"..." aside from his costume being burnt up, travelling around a thousand kilometers per second, Saitama gave the least serious face he has as he was about to crash on his apartment.

* _pant_ *

" _WOAH!_ " Saitama exclaimed, having to be waking up from a weird nightmare. Panting, he quickly paced through his window to see sunlight hitting his face. Now that his dream has reminded him of something, he quickly changed clothes to a formal one with a jacket, not the OPPAI one.

His fast pace were interrupted by Genos, who had just woken up.

" _Master, what are you doing?_ " The cyborg asked out of curiousity.

" _Going somewhere, by the way, the left over udon noodles, can you reheat them?_ " Saitama asked, wearing his jacket.

" _Sure Master, it wouldn't take long, but let me guess, you're gonna go to Tatsumaki, aren't you?_ " Genos asked, preparing his chef hat.

"..." Saitama had a stoic look on his face. " _Yeah, why?_ " He asked.

" _When you slept last night, I still remember how you shouted her name more than three times._ " Genos replied, putting the bowls unto the microwave.

Saitama had his eyeballs bulging from shock. " _Did I really do that?_ " he asked himself.

" _Well, I can't recall that happened, besides, I'm just going there to give her the udon she was supposed to eat yesterday..._ " Saitama fastened his pace, quickly packing a small bag.

" _Alright Master, I'll be waiting for your arrival._ " Genos handed a plastic bowl in a plastic microwave container to the bald guy, and carried it with his hands.

" _Okay Genos, and don't forget to clean the C.R!_ " Saitama said as he departed from his house.

" _UGH, WHY THAT BRAT AGAIN!?_ " Genos thought, glaring. " _I'LL MAKE SURE THAT BRAT GETS IT IF SHE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT MASTER'S WORRYING._ " Genos quickly paced out, cleaning the toilet seat...

* * *

* _Huff-puff_ *

Saitama panted as he was running too quickly, it seems it's a bad idea doing that, but though he wants it to be quick. Meanwhile, the guards of the building blocked him from going in.

" _Sorry sir, but unless you give us information of what is your business here, we will not let you go in._ " Two tall armored person blocked his path... angering Saitama.

" _Dudes, come on, I don't have time for this. I need to give this to Tatsumaki before she implodes of hunger!_ " Saitama exclaimed, giving the guards an understanding look.

" _Woah, giving that to the S Class Top 2?! Ha! Good luck, but anyways, you should be fast, because she is gonna go somewhere far from here to make a new ad._ " The guard explained, giving Saitama that horrifying face.

" _Really!? Where is she going?!_ " Saitama asked, a horrific face still marks him.

" _In another country to work for the ad in a couple days, nothing special._ " With that said, Saitama quickly gave the guard a scare of his face.

" _Argghh! I gotta get this to her fast!_ " Saitama ran inside, going 3 floors up only to see Shicchi.

" _Ahh, Saitama, we meet again..._ " Shicchi welcomed the impatient fellow, only to be shouted at.

" _Where's Tatsumaki?!_ " Saitama asked, panting.

" _Oh, she already went to the other side for the advertisement work. Besides, what do you want from her?_ " Shicchi asked, grabbing a plastic cup of tea from a dispenser.

It seemed like a lightning crackled Saitama, prompting him to lower his head down.

"... _Oh, well, I should go then..._ " The bald guy spoke in a saddened tone, quickly getting the attention of Shicchi.

" _Hey, what's that for?_ " Shicchi asked.

" _It's supposed to be for Tatsumaki, she didn't eat anything yesterday so..._ " Saitama answered.

" _Well, you could leave it back here and I too will go in the place she is going, so I can send it to her._ " Shicchi offered the suggestion, causing Saitama to be confident again.

" _Oh, thanks! I hope it doesn't get cold yet_." Saitama gave the plastic container to Shicchi, as he placed it on his table.

" _Hey, don't mention it, also when did you guys get along if I may ask?_ " Shicchi said, drinking coffee from his plastic cup.

" _Well, only yesterday, we had a challenge so I guess that distracted her from eating._ " Saitama answered.

" _I see, well, no worries! I will send this to her asap!_ " Shicchi declared, giving Saitama a smile.

" _Thanks!_ " with that said, Saitama left the building.

" _I just hope it doesn't get cold yet._ " The bald headed guy thought, walking towards his home.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the long wait! Tomorrow, I will try to update a chapter, but though I have to attend a service party :(**_

 _ **I will try to update more faster! Also about the challenge part, yeah I have to agree it's getting boring, but I will make this story long!**_

 _ **~ Cry**_

* * *

 **Rexfan1333:** _Awesome chapter and can't wait for the next one_.

 **themisticmist2000:** _Nice continue._

 **bradwaj:** _whoah! Nice Story! I like the way, you've portrayed Saitama, and I couldn't stop laughing at the part where Genos yells at Tatsumaki. Try to update as soon as possible!_

 **AnimeWatcher:** _So Saitama defeating Tatsumaki in a bet is kinda of getting old... but we'll just have to see what you'll put out next in the next chapter_


	3. A Hard Time

**Follow Me**

 **Chapter 3 : A Hard Time**

* * *

 _Note :_ _Many spoilers in this one_ _. Please_ _finish the manga first_ _if you don't want spoilers ahead of you, not that it's necessary if you don't really like the show or just bored._ _I'm gonna censor one name here_ _, and it's up to you to find out whose name it is. This takes place after the "man" and Saitama fought according to the webcomics, well, 1 month after._

* * *

The sunset made a spectacular reflection against the pond, making it very bright, meanwhile, two beings sat on a public chair, next to each other. The first one being an ordinary kid, the second being is a tall man with a V shaped, tall hair, he is also very muscular. The man seems very interested in the comic that the kid is reading.

" _Hey brat, how you doing?_ " The man asked the child in a convincing tone, flexing in front of him.

" _Hey! You're back! How did you do it though?_ " The kid exclaimed, giving a smile.

" _Do what?_ " The man replied, taking a look at the comic the kid is reading.

" _How did you came back without a single scratch?_ " The kid asked while flipping pages in his comic.

" _Oh, that's just my way. Seeing that bald headed guy take up on me, I feel like I could take him on again, I've trained so hard though._ " The man spoke, glaring at his muscular arms.

" _That's nice, hey, that guy's name is Caped Baldy, A Class ranked 39th_." The kid replied, giving the man a confused look.

" _Tell me more._ " The man asked, making a smirk then at the same time, a confused glare.

" _It's said that many are speculating around him. He made a debut 70 days ago, started as the lowest rank in C Class, then shot himself up to the fifth in one swoop by helping S Class Heroes destroy a meteor in City Z, ranked up to B Class 48 days ago, participated in the Alien Invasion, then ranked up to A Class 7 days ago._ "

" _Hmm, what a weird coincidence._ " The man cracked his knuckles and stretched his back, having a horrifying look.

" _He may be, the most powerful man I've ever met, but he still can't defeat me thorougly with my techniques. Thanks brat, and go home._ " The man said, giving the kid a pat on the head.

" _Hey! No problem._ " The kid replied, flipping pages on his comic.

As the man walked away, he paused for a second.

" _By the way, thanks for letting me get away._ " The man gave a thumbs up then continued to walk.

The kid stared in awe, realizing he saved a man who wants to be a monster. He then followed what the man told him to, to go home.

* * *

Meanwhile, under a curved bridge, Saitama is walking with the empty bag in his back, thinking he is now content with the situation he faced, his worryings has been ended, seeing now the esper can eat, no wait, of course, she already ate! Why didn't she?! At the least thing, that's what he thought. He just wasted his time, making an unreasonable attempt to get the food she was supposed to eat after their lame challenge thing isn't entirely necessary, but why did he even do it? Is it an automatic instinct? Maybe... no. It's something more important than that... something more special.

" _If I'm facing this crisis of mine, of having no feelings, then why did I do that kind of thing...?_ " Saitama thought as he paused walking for a second.

" _It's maybe my own instinct to care about someone, just like I'd let Genos live in my apartment..._ " He then continued walking again.

" _Wait, I also put in mind that she is the top 2 in S Class... why'd I do something like that for an S Class... S Classes can already take care of themselves..._ " Saitama quickened his paced, doing a walk-run.

" _So why did I do that... for her specifically?_ " Saitama thought, as he is now running...

" _Do I..._ " Saitama threw his backpack, smirking.

" _Have like, feelings now?_ " He stopped running, as he is on top of the bridge.

" _Ugh, why am I even doing this._ " He gave a bored look, jumping down from the bridge.

" _I guess I do it because I want to..._ " Just as he was about to continue walking, he is stopped by two creatures.

" _Excuse me Sir..._ " A small black... dog-creature or whatever patted Saitama's back.

" _Who are you!?_ " Saitama recoiled, seeing the dog creature and a dog with 6 eyes, all vertical, standing there.

" _Sir, can I live in your home, me and my friend here are looking for homes apparently."_ He spoke in a decent manner, his weird-eyed dog barked happily, well, not until Saitama declined.

" _No, and stop calling me Sir please._ " Saitama continued walking, only to be stopped again.  
" _Alright then, Boss it is! Please Boss, we really want a home to stay, you can make us your pets._ " The dog creature said, trying to urge Saitama to accept.

" _I said no, my house is filled with people everytime, and stop calling me boss._ " Saitama continued walking, leaving the two creatures aside.

" _Darn it, we should try harder to find information about that guy._ " The dog creature spoke to his dog, giving an angry bark.  
" _Hey, hey! I'm not the target here, he is!_ " he mimicked a " _NO_ " sign to the dog, which the creature acknowledged properly.  
" _We should already start, or else he'll fire us._ " The dog creature said in a menacing tone, glaring at the bald headed guy at the distance.

* * *

Saitama opened the door with the keys, only to find it open. He opened the door silently, seeing there's someone inside other than Genos.

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaygh._ " Saitama thought as he saw King's face, playing on the console again.

" _Hey Saitama. How's it going?_ " King said, flicking the controller, of which he's playing a first-person shooter game.

" _Hey King, good, how about you?_ " Saitama said as he laid down on his futon.

" _Good, I am finally gonna defeat the Boss in Carnage Chronicles. You might wanna check this out_." King said, while drinking soda.

" _Oh, okay then_." Saitama scooted next to King.  
" _Look, look, this is the part where it gets interesting..._ " King pointed into the screen where it seems a girl and a boy kissing.

" _Eeeww, do you seriously like these stuff?_ " Saitama asked, patting King's back.  
" _Well, I am clearly an otaku for these things. I like anime, you know that don't you?_ " King said, drinking of what's left in his can.  
" _Hey, do you have an idea of where Genos might be?_ " Saitama asked, picking his nose.

" _Oh, he's in the kitchen, doing something, he said it'll be a surprise._ " King spoke, flicking the controller much harder.

" _A'ight, thanks._ " Saitama paced through the kitchen to find a busy Genos in front of the stove, he seems to be cooking something.

" _Oooh, that smells good, Genos, what are you cooking? Is it udon?_ " Saitama asked, placing a hand over the cyborg's back.

" _Master, feast your eyes on this!_ " Genos pummeled the hot soup over Saitama's face, which in his demise, this is the first time Genos had cooked something he isn't really told to.

" _Oooooh! What is it!? It smells good!_ " Saitama said, drooling over in the soup.

" _It is Hōtō, a popular regional dish that is said to have originated from City Y, made by stewing extremely flat udon noodles and vegetables in miso soup. Though Hōtō is commonly recognized as a variant of udon, locals do not consider it as the same type of soup because the dough is clearly different than that of the normal udon's noodles and prepared in a dumpling style, rather than noodles._ " Genos said in a complicated manner, atleast to Saitama's.

" _I don't give a crap, let's EAT!_ " Saitama said excitedly, picking chopsticks, then sitting down quickly as Genos placed it on the table.

" _Master, I made sure you get the best experience possible, I made other 16 bowls of this for your pleasure._ " Genos said confidently.  
" _Wait, so aren't you gonna eat?_ " Saitama said, picking the noodles in the chopsticks and eating it in a fast pace.

" _No Master, I already ate to test its flavor. I also made sure I kneaded the dough with my bare hands to turn it softer, and I stretched it to dry. I also folded it and slashed it into several different parts and large pieces with my latest knife, installed by Dr. Kuseno. I added a small amount of gluten in it, and boiled a pumpkin into a miso soup to turn it into blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. Blah blah blah blah blah_."

" _Please stop..._ " Saitama thought, giving a confused yet horrifying stare at the same time. Meanwhile...

" _King, do you want to eat udon?!_ " Saitama spoke.  
" _Oh, please, I have been hungry for atleast the first hour I have been here._ " King stood up from his game, pausing it then pacing over in the kitchen.

Saitama stood up, getting another bowl of Hōtō. While King is getting annoyed by Genos, for his detailed information-giving about the soup.

" _This is good._ " King said as he sucked the noodles unto his mouth.  
" _Yeah, he made it._ " Saitama gave King a reassured look, sucking the soup out of his bowl.  
" _He must be really good huh? Even for a cyborg_." King spoke.

" _You're damn right_." Saitama said, finishing his first bowl.  
" _Most hōtō noodles are wider and flatter compared to regular udon noodles. Though it is a hearty meal on its own, it can be served with white rice in the same manner as miso soup. Some restaurants will serve hōtō with very thick, heavy noodles in large iron pots to bring about a voluminous feeling reminiscent of nabemono and other steamboat dishe-" Genos stopped, realizing he's sensing something, something suspicious._

" _Thank god he stopp-_ " Saitama thought, getting interrupted by Genos again.

" _Fast object or monster approaching in West._ " Genos said.

" _Don't worry Master, you stay here and do your activity, meanwhile I check who it is._ " Genos said, glaring of what it seems to be an enemy.

Genos then quickly ran up to the door, hiding behind it. " _I don't think this is an enemy, but if it is, I must eliminate it, or Master will get distracted._ " He then heard several knockings on the door, only to hear " _Saitama? Are you home?_ "

" _Oh, it's only Fubuki._ " Genos opened the door, greeting the young esper.

" _Hey Genos, have you seen Saitama around?_ " Fubuki said in a decent tone, eating ice cream.

" _Greetings Fubuki, he is here, eating udon_." Genos smiled, mimicking the esper to go inside.

" _Hey Fubuki! You hungry?!_ " Saitama shouted.

" _No thanks, I already ate._ " Fubuki spoke, finishing her ice cream.

" _What brings you here though?_ " Saitama said as he stood up, getting another set of udon.

" _I don't know, I only paid a visit since I'm bored the hell out. No meetings, that's a cool part._ " Fubuki then stood up. " _Do you know where's my sister?_ "  
" _Oh, she went unto another part of the country to work with those ad things.. *schoorlp*_ " Saitama said in a garbled manner, while eating udon. " _You gotta try this out Fubuki! It's another type of udon! or should I say, A Class Udon!_ "

" _Hmm, alright, I guess I can taste._ " Fubuki stepped into the table.  
" _Hey Genos! Get this girl a bowl of your epic food! *schlooorpfft*_ " Saitama then raised the bowl up his face to suck all the soup.  
Genos then paced on the main dish bowl then proceeded to take a clear glass bowl with chopsticks, meanwhile, he flicked a hidden button on his hand then a loading bar appeared in his face, somewhat a recorder. He then stood up, scooping a large portion of the soup.

" _This is my chance to uncover some hidden classified information, nothing is obscured through me when it comes to these situations..._ " He thought, placing the bowl in front of Fubuki.

" _Woah, this is hot, is it good?_ " Fubuki asked, un-sticking the chopsticks.

" _Hell yeah it's good!_ " Saitama finished another bowl.  
" _Yeah, it is good._ " King finished the question, rapidly eating the noodles.

" _So what's the ad you're talking about Saitama?_ " Fubuki asked, gathering a good amount of noodles.

" _I don't know, that Siccki guy or whatever his name is said so..._ " Saitama, again, filled his bowl with more udon and proceeded to eat it.

" _Oh, you mean Shicchi, Master?_ " Genos asked, giving a confused look.

" _Whatever._ " Saitama replied, giving an unnecessary boring look while dumping everything in the soup in his mouth.

" _First time I've seen Tatsumaki work, must be tough on her._ " King said as he poured more into his bowl.  
" _Well, you know my sister, always mysterious, even for me, I don't know what she does all times._ " Fubuki replied, eating slowly.

" _Huh, it gets me everytime._ " Saitama said, eating almost all of his udon on his bowl, meanwhile, Genos sat on the last end of the table.

" _Gets you what?_ " Fubuki paused eating, staring at the bald headed person.  
" _Hey, I was gonna say that._ " King spoke, giving a comical glare.  
" _Whatever._ " Fubuki spoke.  
" _Everytime, I find her trying to kill me or something. Do I really look that dangerous?_ " Saitama asked, finishing up his bowl.

" _Well, yeah, you are dangerous for starters..._ " Fubuki stated as she continued eating.

" _Obviously, yes you are, even for that bald head of yours._ " King gave a snickered look, angering Saitama.

" _HEY! That's not even the point here!_ " Saitama gave King a glare, while refilling up another set of soup. " _Shoot, there's only three more servings left, King, how many times did you fill your bowl?_ "  
" _Four times_." King answered.  
" _And you Fubuki?_ " Saitama turned to Fubuki, which in his surprise, answered...  
" _I didn't, this is the first bowl Genos gave to me._ " Fubuki said, as she continued to eat, much to Saitama's demise, her bowl didn't even reach it's halfway.

" _Genos, didn't you say you made 16 bowls of udon?_ " Saitama turned to Genos.

" _Yes I did Master, I made three for myself aside from the 16 bowls I made for you and the others._ " Genos gave Saitama an assured look.  
" _Huh, so if King filled four times, I filled in five times, then Fubuki only once... 4.. 5.. 6..7..-_ " Saitama's counting was interrupted by,

" **10**." Everyone except him said in unison, causing him to rage.  
" _Hey, I was about to get it!_ " Saitama shouted, giving an aura of anger.  
" _You're too slow... Sorry man._ " King gave a smirk, causing Saitama to say " _SHUT UP!_ "

" _It's true, there's only 3 servings left... what the.._ " Genos gave a confused look. " _I am sure I made 16 bowls of these for Master and his companions, but where did the 6 bowls went..._ " He thought.

" _It's fine, anyways, Fubuki, if you need more, there's the last 3, I won't eat anymore since I'm practically full._ " Saitama said, finishing his last bowl, giving a loud burp.  
" _Dang Saitama-bro, you can't do that in front of a lady_." King gave Saitama a pat on the back.  
" _Well, sorry, anyways, I'll head outside for some exercise, a good way to digest my food._ " Saitama spoke.

"..." Fubuki gave a confused look, turning into the huge bowl.

* * *

" _Where are we again?_ " Tatsumaki asked, as she stepped down from the staircase of the Heli-Pad.  
The Chief of Operations of City Z's Hero Association's branch, McCoy, replied  
" _In Sydney, My dear Tatsumaki._ "

" _Why are we here? I thought this is for the advertisement?_ " Tatsumaki asked, levitating.

" _We are here for that reason._ " McCoy said, smirking.  
" _I don't see any film producers or make-up artists, what gives?_ " The esper spoke in a menacing way, now glaring.

" _You'll see for yourself sooner or later._ " The man smirked, giving a really suspicious smile.

 _*Tun-dun-tur-un-tun-dun-dun, wun-pun-tun-bun-dun-dun-dudun-duuun-tun*_

" _Excuse me for a second._ " Tatsumaki paced over in another direction, bringing up her phone. " _Who is this from?_ " Tatsumaki asked as she accepted a random call.  
" _Don't trust them, they're gonna make a big cash because of you. You're their only hope besides from Blast._ " A robotic voice said, giving the esper a creepy vibe.

" _Who are you!?_ " Tatsumaki shouted.

" _You'll know sooner or later._ " The robotic voice said in a deep pitch.

" _You, how do you know where I am!?_ " The esper shouted, demanding of an answer.

" _See the building at the West of your position? The one that has the poster of Colgate?_ " The robotic man said, urging Tatsumaki to look for it.

" _I see it, why?_ "

" _Do you see the flashing lights?_ " The robotic voice spoke in a detailed manner, while Tatsumaki tried squinting her eyes to see what she's looking for.

" _Yeah, I do._ "

" _Look, I'm not gonna do anything funny but you can trust me, if not, you can throw a rock at me right now." The robotic man spoke. "But, either way, if they do something funny to you, I'm gonna try to get you out of there._ "

" _What something funny!?_ " The esper glared, making a yellow glow.

" _Trust me, it will happen, either way if not, forget this. Also, you might wanna change outfits, that black dress of yours looks way to funny, and even if something peeks under it_. *beep*" The robotic man hung up, making the esper really uncomfortable.  
" _YOU PERVERT! Wait, Hello? Hello!?_ " Tatsumaki's cheeks glowed a bright red, turning at the figure above the building, crushing her fist.

" _This will be much harder than I thought it would..._ " with that, Tatsumaki went inside the building.

* * *

 _ **I am SO SORRY if this chapter took SO LONG to release! I had to make my projects in school, and yeah, you know how it goes.**_

 _ **Chapter 4 RELEASING TOMORROW!**_

 _ **Until then, see ya! :D**_

 _ **~CRY**_

* * *

 **BeniKaze :** _Not bad at all, the way you use caps and the italics for the speech kinda mess me up. Best wishes!_

 **War :** _Finally a fanfic about these two... Saitama and tatsumaki are cute, i hate why people keep saying "She's a kid and could it be pedo" fuck that she was 28 years old, its not like she had a small body that she don't deserves to be with someone... And nice chapter, i will be waiting for the next chapter._

 **Guest :** _This was a interesting chapter, im impatient waiting for the next one, this looks to be a interesting story._

 **The Unknowing Herald :** _There's some small nitpicks I have with the story as a whole. The plot part of it is fine, and Saitama is just perfect, down to his personality and the humor. But Tatsumaki shouts way too much._

 _Like, using all caps implies actual screaming, Tatsumaki does not do that THAT often. It gets grating on the eyes and it gives off a bad vibe as a whole._  
 _When it comes to Genos... c'mon dude, he's not THAT overprotective. This Genos feels more like a parody of canon Genos than actual Genos. If that's what you are going for here, more power to you, but just know that this Genos does not line up with the canon one if you think he does._

 **AnimeWatcher :** _I'll give you credit for making a fan-made expansion into the One Punch Man Universe with the subplot you've come up with, I can actually see 'One' (Author of One Punch Man) doing something similar with Bofoy._


	4. Luck

**Follow Me**

 **Chapter 4 : Luck**

* * *

Tatsumaki is seen walking in a corridor leading to the main building itself, she slowly took the steps downward. The silent area eased up her thinking of trying to figure out who had called her, and who was that guy in the building. She seems to be uncomfortable with the the guy and his warnings. A thought ran up to her head.

" _Do not trust them._ " The tone of the robotic-voiced man, which is entirely menacing, ran like a current in the esper's body, turning her nervous.

" _Why can't I trust them..._ " Tatsumaki thought, gripping her fist, but the other side of her, seems to think more positively.

" _Maybe it's just a prank._ " She shrugged it off, thinking it's nothing but a lame trick to get her out of the building and don't do the advertisement work, after all, this would be worth it, for that 30-day off from meetings.

 _*CRACKLE*_

" _What the..._ " The esper felt a heavy gush of pressure inside her chest, sweat breaking down her face, she then held her chest forcefully, she thought,

" _Is this... a heart attack?!_ " Tatsumaki, at this point is gasping for air, the pain grew even more that she lost her levitating position and fell of the ground, giving a loud thud.

"*gasp!*" The esper gave a loud yelp, but positively, the pain subsided, giving her the air she needs.

"*pant*, *pant*, _The hell!?_ " Panting from the situation, she immediately pushed herself and stood up, walking downstairs instead of levitating, the esper gritted her teeth.

" _Damnit! Why do I have this now!?..._ " Tatsumaki chose to walk slowly instead of levitating nor walking fast, realizing she was struck again by her " _disease_ ".

* * *

" _There you are, Miss Tatsumaki, We were looking for you earlier, where were you?_ " McCoy asked, grabbing a glass of wine from a holographic table.

" _Nothing, I just had to use the loo._ " Tatsumaki replied, giving off a reddish vibe on her cheeks, crossing her arms. " _Where's the managers? I need to get this done quick._ "

" _Oh, right, they haven't arrived here yet, they will arrive with Shicchi in two to three days. They still need to get prepared for the ad, you will be working with other heroes to finish it._ " McCoy smirked, drinking a shot of wine.

" _And who are those heroes?_ " The esper gave a confused glare against McCoy, he just shrugged her expression.

" _Let's see._ " McCoy paused as he touched one of the buttons in the holographic table, only to reveal the faces of one of her most hated heroes.

" _Class C Rank 37, Fat Stump, Class B Rank 16, Dark Magician, and Class A Rank 1, Sweet Mask._ " McCoy said in a detailed tone, enjoying his drink.

" _Darn it! That Sweet Mask, always thinks he's a badass and all that crap I see on TV, Whatever, but I will wreck him if he tries to do something funny."_ Tatsumaki thought, meanwhile, realizing a key sentence to one of her words.

" _Wait, maybe the pervert on the phone thinks it's that Sour Mask too, so this is why he said if something happens..._ " The esper raised her finger on her chin, her head smoking as she thinks of an answer.

" _But, that wouldn't make no sense at all! How does that guy even know I'm here? Is he a spy working for someone?_ " Her thoughts were cut by McCoy.

" _There will be private rooms in that corridor, all your packed luggage is inside there, Miss Tatsumaki._ " The tall man spoke, grinning.

" _Good, I'll see you in three days then._ " Tatsumaki replied, crossing her arms once more.

" _Wait what? You're not gonna go out?_ " McCoy asked.

" _I'll only go out if it's necessary, plus, there's refrigerators inside the rooms, right?_ " The esper replied, giving a glare.

" _Yes, there is Miss Tatsumaki._ "

" _Now, that's better, do not open the door unless I say so, and please,_ " Tatsumaki paced through her room.

" _Don't let anyone go in without my own permission._ " The esper said in a menacing tone, glaring against McCoy as she closed her door with a pin-code.

" _Hehe, that kid never learns anything. Prepare for Phase 1._ " McCoy thought, grinning.

* * *

" _Now I can work more privately._ " Tatsumaki paced her gaze on her room. It's more wider than the one in Japan, atleast that makes a difference, she thought. Walking towards one of her luggage to unpack it. Though, for the first time, she feels she doesn't need her telekinesis to put her clothes in the big wardrobe, since almost all of her outfits resembles the black dress she always wears, although, she did remember that she packed something different. She clicked the locks of her luggage, to reveal a voice-coded lock.

" _Tatsumaki._ " The esper said in a blank tone.

As the luggage formed the words " **Code Accepted** " above its holographic lock, the handles of the opening quickly flicked aside, prompting the user or its owner to open it. Tatsumaki flicked both handles to reveal her dresses. But one specific outfit gained her attention, as she raised it above the air.

" _Oh look, it's from Baldy's house._ " Tatsumaki smiled, realizing she stole Saitama's " _OPPAI_ " jacket. The first time she saw it, it seriously was funny. Even for her, as a female, that is. She then placed it on the ground to get a gray mid-knee skirt, and a... _rubber ducky_.

" _Wait, did I stole this too..._ " The esper stared at the yellow toy, as she tried to crush it, only to make it squeak. " _Oh, yeah... I did._ " Tatsumaki then stood up, still holding the ducky in her hands.

" _Even for this situation, this might get boring so I had no choice but to bring these with me._ " She thought, as she placed the skirt with Saitama's shirt. She then proceeded to put everything in place, putting her luggage aside. She then paced inside the bathroom to take a bath.

" _Lucky Me._ " She gazed at the bathroom, a big bathtub with a shower, complete with conditioners and expensive soap.

" _Now how to do this thing..._ " She flicked the faucet, with a good amount of running water, she poured a good amount of liquid soup to produce a bubble bath.

"..." As she looked the bubbling water, she then proceeded to do normal bathing.

She then dipped herself in the tub, almost submerging herself into the water, she then reached for the rubber ducky she placed on a nearby shelf, putting it infront of her.

" _Now, the time to think clearly._ " The esper thought, giving an aura of blank. " _What will happen anyways in this scrappy place? We'll only do some ordinary advertisement, that's all._ " The other side thought, while the other disagreed.

" _No, that guy is clearly serious, and for the fact that he did that critical call for that kind of situation is weird._ "

" _Just shrug it off, nothing will happen anyways, it's only a normal ad._ " The positive side of her spoke.

" _I just need to find out more information of that guy._ " The esper thought, although something is interrupting her.

As she tried to hold down her eyes from falling from exhaustion, she fought it, but with no avail, she fell asleep in the tub.

* * *

Tatsumaki kept a fast pace, falling into the edge of oblivion. Her eyes darted the darkness below her as she fell thousands of feet, she tried to pinch nor punch herself, with no luck, she didn't even flinch in reality. She wonders as she kept a steady position, straight into the darkness.

" _Oh, well, this is nice to pass time._ " The esper thought, realizing she is again dreaming.

The esper kept a steady pace, until she saw the white dot right under her, but on the account, she straightened her legs as her heels almost touched the white hole below her. She then imagined a large pole above her to grip her hands, her momentum made her swing back and forth until it returned to normal.

" _Now, let's see what my dreams have in store for me..._ " Tatsumaki said in a blank tone with an expressionless face, she stared into the white hole to see something similar.

" _Baldy!?"_ The esper exclaimed, realizing she is INSIDE his own dream. The esper had no choice but to pass the time.

" _Here goes..._ " as she loses her grip into the metallic pole she imagined, falling straight into a branch of a tree. She floated at the top of it to see a very peculiar Saitama talking to a bunch of children.

" _What is he doing?_ " Tatsumaki thought, hiding her face above the tree. She is used to dreams, basically if you touch them nothing will happen, even if you throw something at them. She proceeded to pick up a small rock, then threw it over the head of Saitama, only to find it bounce back.

" _Wait a second, is he?_ " Tatsumaki tried to conceal herself by flying over a small pond, hiding behind the rocks, seeing Saitama, now searching for her, she realized as he saw her black dress, flailing over the rocks.

" _Ugh, this is too much._ " The esper waved her arms in the air to change the entire background, in space, where the only place to help her have a good mood because of its silence. Expecting the baldy to not be in this place. Too bad, he is.

" _Wait, what!?_ " Saitama exclaimed, as the esper heard him, suddenly placing a hand on his throat, flailing in mid-air. Now she realizing she is the one controlling this dream, and she isn't affected in it, but HE is.

" _Ugh, why is he in my dreams now!?_ " Tatsumaki flew over Saitama, which is clearly grasping for air. She has no choice but to let him live in her dreams.

" _Caped Baldy, take this as a payback since I didn't even get a taste of your udon._ " She spoke, as she moved him into her direction and placed her mouth on his, exhaling as much air as she can.

" _Also, this is for stealing some of your stuff if you don't mind._ " With that, she punched him in the stomach, causing him to re-enter the Earth's atmosphere at high speed.

" _I hope this counts as payback..._ " The esper thought, as she woke up from her dream.

Tatsumaki's eyes flared up, realizing she's been in the tub for **7 hours**. She learned a new way to waste her time to make the days cycle even faster. She stood up from the tub, putting the rubber ducky on a shelf. She then flooped an extra white shirt, then Saitama's jacket, and the skirt she wanted to wear. She stared at her portrait in the mirror, almost choking on her look.

" _I prefer my dark dresses, but no matter, what's wrong with it anyways..._ " She thought as she swiped her hair with a long comb, making it almost straight. She then realized, the color of the sky is nearing black, almost nighttime, how could she sleep when she just did? Luckily, she came prepared. She turned outside of the bathroom, clipping her towel into a dryer. Then she paced on the other direction to reveal a small bag, inside it was a laptop with the symbol T in it.

" _Heh, boredom thinks he can take over me, well, not today._ " She thought as she placed the computer on a table, plugging it on an extension.

" _Now let's see what's new._ " She spoke as she explored the Hero's Association website.

" _Nothing new..._ " Tatsumaki thought, it seems that boredom is likely to take over her after all. She flipped Saitama's jacket only to smell a familiar scent.

" _It's his smell... almost like a perfume._ " The esper blushed, seeing herself doing weird stuff again. She flopped herself in a small white bed.

" _Haaaayyygh... it seems I don't really like doing anything this day huh?_ " She thought, as she tried sleeping, luckily, she did.

* * *

" _You better go here quick, or else this plan will fail immediately!_ " The tall man said as he sat on his couch, holding his phone.

" _Yes Boss, we will, also the glass is here. Expect it by two days._ " A man replied in McCoy's demands, angering him more.

" _Why two days!? Couldn't it be tomorrow!?_ " McCoy glared, gritting his teeth and crushing his fist.

" _Well Boss, we needed to simulate it in the same power as hers, this would fail and all of us would be destroyed if she found out, this needs to work._ " The man snickered, giving McCoy a satisfied look.

" _Are you sure you sure it will do the job after your simulation?_ " The man asked, lightly pouring wine over his ice-filled glass.

" _It's a hundred-percent chance, Boss. I'll let you know how it goes later on._ " The man hanged up, causing McCoy to flick his phone aswell.

" _One more step closer._ " The man thought, as he stared into a blueprint of what it seems to be a horrifying plan, but also nervous, seeing this may not work or that his target maybe is too powerful.

* * *

 **Hi Guys! Sorry this chapter took too long, since I've made a promise, here it is!**

 _ **Also I apologize if it seems shorter than the other 3. I have no time, it's 10:27 right now, and tomorrow's skewl again.**_

 _ **Chapter 5 : "Mystery" Releasing tomorrow!**_

 _ **Until then, have fun! :D**_

 _ **~Cry**_

 _(Also, note that this is the only Fiction I'm gonna work with using italics for "thinking/thought or phrase/dialogue".)_

 _So I am so sorry that this Fiction of mine is so hard to read! I know it is, and I don't even know why I made it like that, but I'm gonna stick it like that until the end._

* * *

 **Manosonso :** _SO GOOD! PLEASE, MORE!_

 **AnimeWatcher :** _It's good to see Saitama questioning himself why he has some certain feeling towards Tatsumaki._

 **ArmantusCumPinnae :** _dis be a good one. me lookin forward fo da next chap. good luck mate._

 **Yzrac :** _I sincerely hope that Tasumauki's past (and trauma/pysche scar) will comeout soon into her relationshipp with saitama and fubuki._

 _Good job anyway,,though using italics for normal dialogues is abit weird.._

 **War :** _Now Saitama is acting more like him in the show, you know more Carefree, its funny the udon scene xD i want to know what will happen with tatsumaki, maybe you can make fubuki try something with Saitama? :V well keep the good work!_

 **Guest :** _Hi,I was waiting for this new chapter, i think was a little to much eating camera time on the chapter d that let me wanting to now what would happen to tatsumaki. I hope you update the next one early tomorrow, bye. Good luck on your school_


	5. Mystery

**Follow Me**

 **Chapter 5 : Mystery**

* * *

The sunrise greeted everyone's faces in the city. The sounds of the peaceful birds, humming, chirping and singing, and the sound of their feet touching the leaves of the branches. The sound of the people preparing for their work, children of all ages prepares for their daily routine. Everyone of them getting ready for school, some are playing, and some are talking on different places. Workers are also preparing themselves, getting ready for their job. The sounds of the busy boardwalk in Australia seems like a vacation dream come true. It is really a normal day. The beauti-

 _*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!*_

The alarm clock yelled, forcing Tatsumaki out of her slumber and using her powers to throw the clock at high speeds, it reflected through her window, causing it to explode and break, which it fell and destroyed several car windshields. The esper then turned to a wall-clock, only to realize she has been sleeping for atleast 18 hours.

" _Huh, I guess I was too tired._ " Tatsumaki stood up, reflexing her back lightly, she then turned to the refrigerator.

" _Let's see what we got here._ " She opened the handle lightly, only to find nothing.

" _They have a fancy room and a fancy bathroom, but no food!? Ugh!_ " Disappointed, she slammed the handle forcefully, causing the other things atop of it to fall down. She then turned into the busy noise outside her window.

" _I'll just get the food myself, not that troublesome._ " The esper then turned to her luggage to obtain her wallet. However, her attention drew on her bed, which is very messy.

" _Neh, I'll fix it later, food comes first._ " Tatsumaki fled from her room, locking it with a pin.

* * *

The esper realized it's too much trouble if she used her telekinesis to walk, if people see her, it's all over. She walked slowly down the sidewalk, thinking what she would eat for breakfast today. Pancakes? No, the restaurants nearby doesn't seem to have them. Soup? That might seem to be a good idea. She traveled to a nearby 7-Eleven, and just as she was about to reach the door, she saw a woman whom is finding something very important with a plastic bag on her other hand. The esper didn't mind this, but as soon as she saw something who stole her attention. A small fluffy cat with a nametag on it.

" _Murr-meow!_ " The cat purred, trying to bite off the nametag in a weird position.

" _Huh, a stray cat._ " Tatsumaki sat her gaze against the woman, mesmerizing much a familiar atmosphere.

" _So you're the thing she lost, well, thank me later._ " The esper flicked her hands in the air, causing it to glow a green color, she levitated the cat behind the woman, with much surprise, the woman exclaimed a " _Thank You, God!_ " while crying with joy.

" _Eh, whatever._ " Tatsumaki, having an expression-less face, fled inside the 7-Eleven. She then turned her hue to blue, which the small shop is extremely cold.

" _Geesh, whats with their AC?_ " She thought as she tried to warm herself with her arms. She then paced inside, only to find one guy sitting on the corner with no people lining up.

" _I guess it's my lucky day today..._ " She grinned, finally an opportunity for once in her lifetime to not have a long line in a shop.

" _What can I help you, Miss?_ " The clerk asked in English, holding up a piece of paper.

" _... Crap._ " Tatsumaki thought, realizing there's no food here that she likes, all the shop had at the moment are spicy chicken wings, and ice cream. Also the store speaks in English, but on a lucky side, she knows how to speak their language on a fluent experience.

" _I'll take one piece of your spicy chicken wings, and a cone of strawberry twirled delight._ " The esper said in a light tone, not giving away any hint that she's the real deal.

" _Alright Miss, that'll be $5.56._ " The clerk said, giving Tatsumaki another highlight for another heart-attack.

" _Wait, I don't have dollars on my wallet..._ " The esper thought, exploring every bits of her wallet, only to find 300¥.

" _There's got to be something here..._ " Tatsumaki, putting her wallet aside, now exploring INSIDE Saitama's jacket. Luckily, she did.

" _$10!?_ " She thought, there's no WAY that baldy has a $10 bill inside his suit. The esper gave the bill to the clerk then turned to her desired seat. In the middle one, no nearby people. The esper flicked a small black pen that is tangled by her small purse.

" _Where in the world did that guy get dollars from? He's not even employed!_ " Now putting the pen inside her mouth, chewing it.

" _I've really got more to learn from that jerk. Who would've thought he has so many surprises up his sleeve?_ " The esper snickered, giving off a pun for his jacket.

" _Here's your order, Miss_." The waiter placed her food on the table lightly.

"..." Dumbfounded, this is the first time of her eating chicken wings. Although she has already tasted chicken meat and pure meat.

" _Why is this... fried?_ " The esper toyed with the chicken, giving a little bite in it.

"..." Sweating, she realized she oredered a spicy one.  
"This is hard..." She thought as she wiped her arms in her forehead. Now with the chicken wings finished, it's time for the desert.

" _Hot and cold at the same time... I got a feeling this isn't entirely good for me..._ " The esper scooped little by little of her mini-desert with a plastic spoon.

* * *

McCoy, stood up from his bed, wearing his every-day working suit. He then turned to his phone and called a familiar someone.

" _Is it ready yet?_ " The man asked as he fixed his tie.

" _Almost Boss, it will be delivered tomorrow._ " The man on the line said, giving McCoy a slight snicker.

" _Good, also, the other heroes will be here tomorrow. You might aswell bring five to be sure._ " McCoy sat on his couch, drinking a shot of wine from his fridge.

" _Boss, he already received it, only four is needed for the operation to turn to a success._ " The man spoke.

" _Are you sure this will work?_ " McCoy asked.  
" _Yes Boss, also, it's for the time you do our heads of the favor._ " The man replied in a suspicious tone.  
" _Oh right, after the operation._ " McCoy replied, letting his legs rest on the other side of the couch.

" _What!? But you said-_ "  
" _Hey, hey, relax, I am going to give you the paycheck, after the operation, not until I see it working with my own eyes_." The tall man snickered.

" _You better keep your promise, or else I will force myself to eradicate you_." The voice changed into a threatening one.

" _Watch your mouth, you better not insult me or else I will cancel it._ " McCoy spoke.

" _Fine, what's the big idea coming up a negativity all of a sudden?_ "

" _Oh nothing, it just seems this is too easy for us to do, besides, I already got her. There's no way the others know about this, if they did they would have fired me already._ " McCoy said in disgust, chuckling.  
" _That's a good chance, by the way, there's a Class A Hero that's rumored to be the most powerful man on Earth._ "

" _Hmm? Who might that be?_ " McCoy asked.

" _His name is Caped Baldy, A Class rank 7th. Although it's only a rumor, and it's said that he cheats all the way._ "  
" _Sounds interesting, bring him to me._ "  
" _Boss, we can't, we need to attend to the device if you want it to be working tomorrow._ "

" _Hm? Well, that's fine, let's do him next after this. We'll be unstoppable anyways._ "

" _Hey, don't talk like I'm a part of your group. If you get busted, this is your fault not ours_."  
" _Just cooperate with me, and I'll give you a part of my fortune._ "  
" _Fine._ *beep*"

" _Hehe, next the bait._ " McCoy spoke, as he fled from his room.

* * *

Tatsumaki toyed with the ice cream in front of her, making a frozen ice sculpture. Sadly, it melted and turned to water in several minutes. Prompting the esper to eat it quick. Although she did, but slowly. A thought has been running through her head.

" _Whose that guy anyways..._ " The esper thought, thinking about the person whom had called her from the day before.

" _Eh, it doesn't matter. Nothing's gonna happen to me._ " Tatsumaki placed an arm on her other cheek while toying with her desert, it's pretty boring apparently. After she ate her ice cream, she fled outside the small shop and came back in the HQ.

" _Miss Tatsumaki, this has been delivered to you by A Class Rank 7 Hero, "Caped Baldy._ " A staff member presented the esper with a plastic box.

" _What is it?_ " Tatsumaki asked, crossing her arms.

" _I believe it's udon, Miss Tatsumaki._ " The staff member replied.

"..." The esper received the box and went to her room to open it, receiving a note.

" _Hey, I hope you get this. Also, it can be reheated if you want. Until then, see ya._ " The note had a weird signature of the name " _Caped Baldy_ ". Much to her surprise, she went to her fridge and placed it over the top.

" _What's with him giving me stuff all of a sudden? Atleast it's a good thing I got food now for tomorrow..._ " Tatsumaki went over the window.

" _Thanks, Caped Baldy._ " A small smile streaked across her face.

* * *

A bubble popped infront of Saitama's face as he was interrupted in his slumber, a horrifying look scattered all-over his face.

" _AHHHHHHHHH! DON'T DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME GOD DAMNIT!_ " Dumbfounded, he realized again, it's a dream.

" _Whew, thought I got killed by that punch. That was strong..._ " Saitama stood up, only to hear Genos' knocking on the door.

" _Master! Are you okay!? Why did you shout?_ " The cyborg asked, worrying his Master's safety on an extreme level.

" _It's fine Genos, I'm having weird dreams, is all._ " Saitama spoke, as he fixed his futon.  
" _Oh, well, carry on then, Master._ " Genos replied as he headed out.

" _Wait, where are you going?_ " Baldy asked.

" _There's a meeting for S Classes today, apparently the brat isn't there, and some do not know why._ " Genos replied.

" _Wait, doesn't she work in that advertisement thing?_ " Saitama asked, folding a piece of his blanket.

" _Yes Master, but little information has been given from that advertisement, and we still do not know what that advertisement is for_." The cyborg spoke.

" _Alright, take care then._ " The baldy replied, giving the cyborg a smile.

" _Take care, Master._ " Genos went away.

" _WHY DO I KEEP HAVING THOSE NIGHTMARES!?_ " Saitama, horrified by his dreams.

" _And why does the brat always show in my dreams!?_ " Frustrated, he now takes pills from insomnia.

" _It's the fifth time already! Damn it! I seriously want this thing to stop..._ " He laid down on his futon, watching TV.

" _Nothing more can take my mind out of that brat when it comes to TV!_ " A smile streaked in his face, sadly, no. It invaded his privacy more, as he saw a floating head of Tatsumaki in the TV.

" _AHHHHRGH!_ " Saitama punched the TV from his rage, causing it to tumble several buildings. Sweating, he ran outside on his sleeping clothes.

" _What do you want from me brat!?_ " He exclaimed, causing several people to look at him with weird expressions.

...

" _Ehhh? Never mind..._ " Saitama walked back in his apartment, embarrassed.

* * *

 _ **Hi Dudes, again, sorry for the short chapter. I am like so drunk sleepy right now that I would do anything to sleep...**_

 ** _Also, Chapter 6 will be releasing within this week, it will be a 3k word chapter, in exchange for the two short chapters I have released. Sorry for that :C (dis one isn't entirely a filler, but it has something that's essential for the story)_**

 ** _Also I decided to use Bar lines instead of ... then the place, since I find it dirty, don't you think? Just kidding, though it looks nice that way._**

 ** _Next Chapter 6 : A Small Fry!_**

 ** _~Cry_**

* * *

 **AnimeWatcher :** _So Tatsumaki has been having the same dream as Saitama, that's interesting. Whoever is after Tatsumaki apparently doesn't know the name of 'Caped Baldy'_

 **Lightningblade49** : _Interesting_ **  
themisticmist2000 :** _Nice! Building up a up the good work._

 **Yzrac :** _Uhh sometimes the dialogues using italics,sometimes not..abit confusing_

 _Also even for a filler chapter,its quite..bland i guess?Will wait for the next i guess_


	6. A Small Fry (Part 1)

**Follow Me**

 **Chapter 6 (Part 1) : A Small Fry**

 _(Author Note : Many swears (bad words))_

* * *

 _Two minds, two thoughts, bonded to each other forever._

* * *

The moon shone its light in the surface. The dark sky, filled with vast of stars. The Hero's Association building glowed a hue of blue with blinking lights atop of its roof. Each of the floor's lights turned off one by one, up to the ground. Although, one light stayed on.

" _..._ " Tatsumaki rested her back on a mini-laptop chair. Her arms lifeless, as she looked on her monitor.

" _nyan-nyan-nyan-nyan-nyan-nyan-nyan_ " A blue 8-bit cat flew into space endlessly, somewhat farting rainbows.

" _Hell, is this really what I am capable of..._ " Tatsumaki thought, until her thoughts were interrupted by her phone.

* _buzz-buzz_ *

" _Who's this_?"  
" _You will better thank me, I was right all along._ " A familiar tone said.

" _YOU AGAIN?!_ " The esper glared, shouting at the phone.

" _Yup, it's me. I say again, don't trust him, or else."_ The robotic voice spoke.

" _Why wouldn't I?_ "

" _Because you're too stupid to think about it._ "  
" _I'll KILL YOU!_ " Tatsumaki exclaimed, glowing a very bright hue of yellow.

" _Well, that's not the point why I called you today._ "

" _What is it?!_ "

" _Tomorrow, something big is gonna happen, it might render you useless to your powers._ "

" _JUST TELL ME ALREADY!_ "  
" _Alright, they're gonna capture you and brainwash you, then you will be forced to do advertisement until you die_."

" _That's not even true!_ " The esper crossed her arms.

" _Yeah right, stop living in denial would you? I am gonna try to save you if they will indeed capture you._ "

" _Shut up! You're making stupid crap out of nowhere!_ "

" _Calm down, first of all, this is all real. That douchebag, McCoy is one hell of an asshole, the whole Hero's Association doesn't even know about this advertisement, but somehow, McCoy told Shicchi about it, but he didn't really tell the true plan. Shicchi just convinced others that you are gonna do an advertisement only once. McCoy's getting the opportunity to capture you, or even other heroes._ " The robotic voice explained in a calm tone, making the esper more angrier.

" _How can he capture me?!_ " Tatsumaki threw her hands in the air, turning much more brighter.

" _By using a brainwashing device_."

" _Who made such thing?!_ "

" _I believe its the one who built the parts for Demon Cyborg, but I don't even know his name._ "

" _How could I believe you! All you did was flash your light on that building the other day, and you seriously did a perverted act, and this!? Stop it, it's a cheap way to make your plan to be successful. Either way, they can't even lay a finger on me without them getting killed!_ "

" _Fine, whatever cheapskate, but don't go crawling on me if they did. Atleast be grateful that there's someone to keep you safe..._ "

" _Hmph! I still don't give a shit about your crappy made-up stories! If you interfere with this project, I'll make sure to sweep your head off the door._ " The esper declared.

" _Fine by me._ " With that, the being hanged up.

" _Geesh! Whoever keeps doing these crap is a much more annoyance than that of Baldy!_ " Tatsumaki threw her phone on her bed, causing it to tumble.

" _Even if it is true, they still can't capture me. I am the top 2 in S Class for God's sake!_ " The esper exclaimed proceeding to flop on the white blanket.

" _No such things can't capture me! I am literally invincible! Nothing can isolate me from this world... all bullshit._ " Tatsumaki slowly closed her eyes, murmuring about the caller.

* * *

Saitama sat up on a water-tower. Bringing a large plastic in his arms. He jumped and then proceeded to place a handkerchief on the rooftop of the tower. He then placed the plastic aside, placing his arms on his waist. He smiled, seeing the tower clean at its finest by a slight rainfall.

" _I'm glad the rain took care of the dirt around these rooftops, I'm actually surprised it dried that quickly._ " Baldy thought, placing a cup of instant udon on the white handkerchief.

" _I wonder how people make these noodles..._ " He stared at his udon with a curious look. He slightly moved his hand to see the reflection the soup was producing.

" _So bright..._ " He turned his gaze on the Moon, in which it reflected unto his bald head, causing it to glow similarly to the noodles.

" _Geesh, I can't even keep at the time I kicked my hair out of my head. It's possible that my hair didn't have a job and that it doesn't have rent money to stay at my head._ " He sat down, placing the noodles on the rooftop, getting two chopsticks, he then rubbed them together. He picked up a trail of noodles lightly, then proceeded to put it in his mouth.

" _Though, this is clearly isn't as good as Genos' made..._ " He stared at the bright city, when suddenly.

* _Whooooooooooooooooosh_ *

A gust of wind slammed across the entire tower, making his plastic bag fly away.  
"Hey, wait!" He placed his noodles on the rooftop, as he desperately tried to reach for the plastic container. It is clearly a bad idea.

* _slip!_ *

" _Woah!_ " Saitama exclaimed as he stepped and slipped on his handkerchief, causing the three cups to fall down and make a splash.

" _Darn it!_ " Baldy kicked the rooftop, which it fell down and collapsed.

" _Well, that's a way to ruin a night all by yourself..._ " He stared at the noodles on the ground, dumbfounded.

" _Welp, I'm not supposed to be here at this hour... I'll just go back._ " He slowly walked towards his apartment, while a shadowy being hid behind one of the walls behind him.

Saitama went unto his room, unlocking it with his key. He turned on the lights to find the place very clean, and very... lonesome. He knew that Genos was in a meeting, and that he might come back on the other day. He then placed what's left of his meal on the trashcan. He paced to the bathroom to wash his costume.

" _I don't know if I will still be the same thing..._ " He placed his gloves on a small metallic string above the faucet, the sounds of the droplets hitting the surface made him more lonelier.

" _Or not..._ " He then stepped onto his small tub, filling it with water.

"..." He reached for a small compartment, only to touch nothing.

" _Wait, what!?_ " Saitama stepped outside of his tub, to find his rubber duck missing.  
" _I guess Genos took it, after all, the guy needs some attention too..._ " He continued to bathe himself in the tub.

* _creeaak_ *

" _Who's there!?_ " Saitama shouted, turning his gaze over the door at his bathroom.

" _I swore I heard something outside.._ " The baldy took his brush and proceeded to brush his back.

* _creeeeeeak_ *

" _Alright, that's it._ " He stepped outside of his tub, wearing a brown towel around his waist. He opened the door to find no one inside.

" _Huh, I guess it's my imagination._ " He turned into his back to see the weird dog-creature again.

" _WHAT!? HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?_ " Saitama exclaimed.

" _Boss, please let us live here._ " The creature spoke.

" _NO! I already said NO, and there's no way in hell you will be living here._ "  
" _Please, let us stay here, I'll take care of Rover for you, isn't that right Rover?_ " The creature turned to his 6-eyed dog, which barked back happily.

" _Still no._ " Saitama spoke, giving a warning. The creature glared.

" _If you don't, then we will be forced to make the decision for yo-_ " He was interrupted as he was kicked outside by Saitama, breaking a hole into his apartment. Saitama stared on the dark sky, only to see Genos climb up the stairs.

" _Good Evening Master, I am now back from the meeting._ " The cyborg spoke.

" _That's good, so what did they talk about?_ " Saitama asked.

" _The Association had to put up a plan to stop Garou if he shows up again._ " The cyborg crossed his arms.

" _Oh, well, that's also good. Hey, it's still early. Mind if we eat something for the night?_ " Baldy asked, smiling.

" _Sure Master._ " Genos replied. Both paced inside.

* * *

The sunlight beamed across the esper's face, disturbing her slumber. Although it counts as a good alarm clock. After all, she destroyed it. Tatsumaki stepped down from her bed. She stretched her back then proceeded to sit in front of her laptop.

" _Nothing new, as always..._ " The esper said, sighing in boredom. She figured to change her clothings into one of her casual clothing, like the black vest.

* _ring_ *

" _I wish it wasn't that guy again..._ " She flicked her phone to find a message.

" **Meet me at the main hallway**

 **\- McCoy** "

" _I guess those "heroes" are now here..._ " Tatsumaki thought, putting a finger on her chin.

" _I have got to monitor in where this is going._ " The esper thought.

* * *

 ** _Hi Dudes! Sorry about that this chapter took too long to update. Actually, Chapter 6 will be divided into two parts. Yeah, sorry about the suspense killing stuff here, but I originally planned it to be 2 parted. Still, I apologize by not notifying you in the previous chapter._**

 ** _Next Chapter : Chapter 6 (Part 2) A Small Fry_**

* * *

 **Manosonso :** ** _Waiting for the next chapter! I'm loving it!_**

 **ArmantusCumPinnae :** _ **oooohhhh da suspense is killin me here... bro either u make a long chap dat includes da battle or update this dam good fic fast or i might just loose ma mind dammit... btw lol saitama and poor buildings... althought he may be a tad bit OOC... he usually dismiss serious things and just goes with da flow.**_

 **War : _i waiting to see what will happen... Keep the good work!_  
themisticmist2000 : ****sorry about that miss spelled word. Good chaper though.**

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox : _Wow!_**

 **Yzrac :** _ **Hmm this chapter seems important,somehow,but reading it (sorry) make my eye twitching somehow.**_

 _ **The event's transition from one to another seems stiff/jumping,and some sentence feels weird.**_

 _ **But eh good work will wait the next chapter.**_

 **BeniKaze :** _ **Fantastic! You write like I used to, you short end stuff. Get curious, Tatsumaki would demand immediate answers since she's so brash. I have to do that too :D I wrote her too kind and get to redeem it next chapter.**_

 **AnimeWatcher :** _ **This is quite the build up chapter, it makes me question what these people are doing using a fake advertisement to kidnap heroes. It's funny to watch Saitama trying to get Tatsumaki's image out of his head.**_


	7. A Small Fry (Part 2)

**Follow Me**

 **Chapter 6 (Part 2) : A Small Fry**

* * *

Tatsumaki fled from her room, proceeding to the Main Hall. She studied her surroundings, observing every little things outside her room. She gritted her teeth, crushing her fist.

" _So this is his plan... to make me nervous!? That won't work for me._ " The esper thought, slowly levitating around corners.

" _If this is his doing, it's really stupid._ " The girl stopped flying ahead, putting her feet on the ground below her.

" _What is this feeling..._ " Tatsumaki narrowed her eyes on the dark columns of the building.

* _DON'T DO IT_ *

" _WHO'S THERE?!_ " The esper recoiled, backing from her previous position, a sweat ran down on her forehead.

* _HELP ME!_ *

" _SHOW YOURSELF!_ " The girl shouted, gritting her teeth.

* _DON'T GO_ *

" _This is so familiar...!_ " Tatsumaki then realized it. She is in one of her trances. Although, it feels so real to be in a trance. She pinched her face, but she's not waking up. It's the same as that dream she had with Saitama. She lifted a small lamp and smacked it on her forehead. Only to do nothing.

" _Why am I not waking up!?_ " She thought, suddenly, the entire building shook tremendously. Lights from the ceiling are cracking and each of them falling closer to her position. She flicked her arms on the air, to only do nothing. This is it, she thought. This is the time where it all ends. The time that _she loses her powers_... the dreadful day she was expecting.

" _Oh crap..._ " She flinched, as she tried to run outside the windows, as the broken pairs of lights adjacently fell over her direction, each exploding over and over again. The ground below her started to crack, immediately, she jumped onto the large appliances that came her way. She saw the window, brightly reflecting the lights that reflected unto it. However, the floor below her continued to expand and expand and started cracking, immediately falling over on what it seems to be a fiery landscape. The heat caused the esper to sweat tremendously, rocks falling in front of her. A tear trickled on her face.

" _Please, not today!_ " She thought as she ran for the exit. The floor below her stopped expanding, but continued to crack and fall. The esper kicked the windows of the building, sadly didn't do anything.

" _Stop!_ " She shouted, as she desperately kicked the glass window. A figure behind her appeared, swiping its hands to cause a giant tremor that broke off the windows. Tatsumaki gave a loud gasp, instantaneously jumping from the fallen building. The sunlight turned to black, everything in her sight was destruction, fires everywhere, dead people lying on the street, smoking trails of every buildings in Japan.

" _Aagh!_ " She shouted, everything turned slow motion. She flailed her arms side by side, trying to land on a nearby high building. Sadly, her heels fell as she slipped over the air. Missing a few centimeters from the building.

" _No-!_ " She thought, as she was swept by a shadowy figure. She mourned in pain, her tears flying in the air.

" _Please stop! Huh?!_ " She shouted as she gazed over the shadowy figure, now carrying her bridal style.

" _Who... are you?_ " She asked as she wiped her cheeks.

" _Just an average hero for fun._ " The figure said, smiling, as he carried her with one hand and proceeded to tackle a building down for a way.

"..." Tatsumaki thought as she stared in awe of the figure.

" _You know this is a dream right? But hey, atleast I conquered my fear of you._ " The figure said, gazing over the esper's green pupils. She slowly tried to unveil the figure's hood.. As he swiped her arms.  
" _Don't, you'll blow my cover!_ " The figure said in a decent tone, smirking.

" _So you're the one who called me over the phone?_ " Tatsumaki asked, crossing her arms.

" _What phone?_ " The figure asked, flicking his hands in front of him.

" _You know! You warned me that this will happen!_ " The esper glared.

" _I didn't. I don't even know your number_ " The hooded figure replied.

" _What!? You're the jerk who keeps calling me telling me to not trust McCoy!_ " The esper shouted.

" _I DIDN'T CALL YOU!_ " The figure shouted, revealing a pretty familiar face.

" _YOU!?_ " Tatsumaki shouted in shock, her eyes shaking.

" _Yeah! Why do you really care about my identity?_ " Saitama spoke.

" _But how are you talking!?_ " The esper asked, scooting much more farther from Saitama's face.

" _Why do you ask!? I am talking right now!_ " Baldy replied.

" _NO! I mean, this is a dream! Why are you talking!?_ " Tatsumaki yelled, causing Saitama to plug one of his ears while carrying her with one hand.

" _Oh! So you also know that this is a dream!_ " Baldy exclaimed.

" _DUH! I have controls over my dream since I have telekinesis!_ " The green-haired girl shouted.

" _Oh, that makes sense. Hey, can I ask a question?_ " Saitama asked.

" _ARE YOU STUPID!? GO AHEAD!_ " Tatsumaki shouted.

" _Alright, here goes my question. WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS PRESENT IN MY DREAMS?!_ " Saitama yelled, giving a horrifying look.

" _I DON'T KNOW!? DO I!?_ " The esper replied.

" _YES! You are always in my dreams! I don't know why!_ " The caped baldy exclaimed.

"... _Really!?_ " The green-haired girl squinted her eyes of curiosity.

" _Yeah dude, if you're doing this purposely, it's getting annoying. Plus, you always scare the crap out of me everytime! I see you on TV's, Billboards, people's faces, everywhere!_ " Saitama explained.

" _How!?_ " The esper asked.

" _I don't know!?_ " Baldy replied as he maneuvered around broken tall buildings, the landscape was a flaming inferno.

" _Maybe I have developed some sort of connection to your mind... That's why you interacted freely in that dream of mine.. So you were dreaming that too!?_ " The green-haired girl yelled, prompting Saitama for an answer.

" _What dream are you talking about?!_ " The bald-headed hero asked.

" _The dream of you in the park! You were there! And you were moving by your own! You controlled that dream didn't you!?_ " The esper asked.

" _Yeah, I was able to control that one. For the first time, I wondered how. I thought I had powers or something. That was you?_ " Saitama spoke, smiling.

" _I think so. Either way, please wake me up if you can. I don't wanna be in this dream anymore... I've had enough._ " The green-haired girl turned her green pupils on that of Baldy's.

" _Though, can I ask you something too?_ " She asked in a calm tone.

" _Go on ahead._ " Saitama replied.

" _Do you like me?_ " Tatsumaki stared deeply into Saitama's, causing him to sweat.

" _Uhmm... I-.. Yeah, I can't lie. A little._ " Caped Baldy broke his gaze from the esper, which both cheeks are blushing as blood red.

"... _Please wake me up now._ " The esper asked.

" _Sure, here you go!_ "

With that said, Saitama flicked his hands to let Tatsumaki fall unto the ground, causing her to wake up in reality. Meanwhile, Saitama paused flying on the exact same spot in where he dropped her off.

" _I should wake up... too._ " He thought as he punched his forehead, causing him to land on the ground at high velocities. The ground around him cracked, causing his dream to fade away. Eventually giving him a slight scream over his apartment.

" _AHHHH! Huh_?" Saitama exclaimed, as he regained composure of his apartment. The sunlight hitting his bald head was also distracting, but eventually it wore him off. Now he knows the reason why the brat keeps appearing everywhere, and it should stop right about now.

" _Huh, well, it should. I'm glad_." He smiled, seeing as he can now live his life the normal way. Although, about the brat, is that really important? He thought.

* * *

Tatsumaki slowly flickered her eyes, to reveal something so drastically wrong. She was in a large sphere of glass. Filled with four Tesla coils that wrapped a wire above the glass. Electric noises filled the glass, as she stood up, desperately knocking the glass by her hands. She flicked her arms, glowing a hue of yellow as she tried to obliterate the glass and everything around her in one shot. Sadly, it didn't since the Tesla coils suddenly powered up and electrified her, causing her to yelp in pain and stumble backwards. She gritted her teeth, glaring as she saw McCoy's figure behind a spotlight.

" _Don't even try, Tatsumaki. Once you're in there, you will endlessly give me the fortune I am supposed to recieve!_ " McCoy stood up from his chair, approaching the large chamber.

" _Why are you doing this!?_ " The esper asked, glaring at the being behind the light.

" _Well, I wouldn't let go of this opportunity, seeing you this defenseless and so weak! I can control you everytime I want!_ " The tall man shouted, giving a snicker.

" _I don't think so! The other heroes will go here and kill you and your pathetic misery!_ " Tatsumaki glowed a very bright yellow, her eyes suddenly shifting to a yellowish tone.

" _Heroes?! HA! I probed their heads. There's no way they can get out of my control!_ " McCoy sat down on his chair, pouring wine over his glass.

" _Control?! Did you just brainwash them!?_ " The green-haired girl punched the glass, only to cause nothing.

" _Haha, sure did, how did you know?_ " The man asked, drinking his glass of wine.

" _So it did come true... I was wrong after all!_ " Tatsumaki thought, stumbling over the ground.

" _HAHA! Look at you! So weak and so sad! Who's gonna save you now? Weak Tornado!? HA_!" McCoy spoke in a very dreadful tone, laughing like hell has been loose.

" _Damnit! Why now!? Ugh... I let my ignorance control me again, and look what it got me... I'm done... for the rest of my life._ " Tatsumaki thought, as she gritted her teeth, smashing the ground below her.

"... _Caped Baldy! You're my only hope out of this mess..._ "

* * *

 _ **Hi Dudes, there you go, the second parted 3k word chapters. I know that Chapter 3 had more, but I seriously wanna make this short, because you know? The suspense stuff. :3**_

 _ **Anyways, Chapter 7 will be released on Saturday. Till then, see ya!**_

 ** _(EDIT : Moving the releases of the chapters in Weekends only. However, I will extend the capacity of each of the chapters after Chapter 6.5, making it a 5k word chapters. Although, I gotta start it early if I want ideas coming up in my head. Sorry dudes, but seeing how school needs me more, I can't do anything since it occupies so much of my time... See ya!)_**

* * *

 **animefanqd :** _ **Nice story, after catching up with the manga I wanted to look in Tatsumaki and Saitama, yours is the first story I came upon and I really like it, keep it up :)**_

 **AnimeWatcher :** _ **The suspense is killing me, also I originally thought Boifoi had a part in this whole plan, maybe the one who saved Genos unitentionally helped whoever it is to brainwash Heroes.**_

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox :** _ **Nice chapter! hope you update it soon!**_

 **ArmantusCumPinnae :** _ **nooooo da noodles! y must the good die young! hahahahahaha dam man stop with all these suspense build up chapthers, its friggin annoying an me want MOAR! btw lol tatsumaki with her superrior complex... i can see dats gonna bite her in da ass later on... aghain good sir... u got to make a saitama entrance as silly, outlandish and over the top as possible... and still make saitama cdont give a sheet**_

 **Lightningblade49 :** _ **Hard to see her not at least a little weary after that call even if she hides it behind her arrogance.**_


	8. Tales of Saitama : The Lonesome Hero

**Follow Me**

 **Chapter 7 (Part 1/3) : Tales of Saitama : The Lonesome Hero**

* * *

The sunlight greeted Saitama's face as he walked out from his apartment holding a watering can, filled with water. He then squatted in front of a little cactus then proceeded to bent the pot lightly that it rained down droplets of water into it. It made Saitama wonder, how come plants do not drown from water? He stared blankly.

" _Gee, I really didn't take this hero business through, did I?_ " He then stood up and came back inside. He turned on the TV while he washed his clothing.

" _This is Channel 2, We're live from City T to show how much of a catastrophe the monster had done! Many people are left homeless, many were injured and killed in the certain event. The Hero's Association is now up against this terrifying monster._ " The newswoman said as she explained her background.

" _We're on this case, that monster may seem intelligent enough to flee from the scene it just produced, and well, it's not just a normal monster anymore. We are raising the level from Tiger to Demon. If anyone encounters it, flee immediately to a far place where it cannot find and reach you. Although this doesn't mean that everyone outside from City T should panic. We're currently sending A Class Heroes to take care of the monster._ " Shicchi spoke as many microphones filled him inside a convention.

" _I sure hope that terrifying monster is cool, wouldn't be cool if it can't take a single punch from me. That'd be great._ " Saitama thought, hoping for his expectations.

" _There you have it folks, local residences is believed to take evidence that the monster is now in the areas roaming around. This is 24-Hour News reporting live._ " The screen then turned into a commercial of a car.

" _Huh, well, it's time for me I guess._ " The bald-headed guy smiled.

" _Time for me to exercise. I really should get masculine by now..._ " He thought as he wore his jogging outfit.

* * *

The street was filled with silence as Saitama was standing on a pole, staring at the air with a blank face. He pondered over the areas to find no people at all.

" _They really took it seriously. J City is far from City T... What gives?_ " He thought as he walked further to reveal some heroes walk past him.

" _Hey, a civilian._ " Golden Ball spoke. Walking towards Saitama as he chewed his gum.

" _Good Morning Sir, but we do not want to interrupt your daily routine, it's just a concern of some kind._ " Spring Mustache said as he fiddled with his mustache.

" _Oh, it's you guys._ " Saitama said, pausing from his walk.

"Y _eah, and we do not want you walking around since this city is under lockdown from the monster. Until we find it, you can get to your working stuff._ " Vegetarian replied.

" _Oh, no worries. I can handle it. Though where's everybody?_ " Baldy asked, giving the three a curious look.

" _Ey', stop the brag, cut the bag. You can't handle the monster on ya' own!._ " Golden Ball exclaimed.

" _Yes, you shouldn't. Also we already said the City is under lockdown._ " Mustache said.

 _"But It's true..._ " Baldy replied, suddenly a large entity struck down a building behind them. A tall monster engulfed the sunlight's rays as the three heroes try to see clearly.

"*gasp* _A MONSTER!_ " Mustache exclaimed.

" _Yeah! It's show time!_ " Golden Ball shouted as he readies his slingshot.

" _YES! Finally it showed up!_ " Vegetarian added.

As the three shouted a warcry, the light reached them again.

" _WHAT!?_ " The three exclaimed, their jaws stretched to a great length.

" _What?_ " Saitama spoke as he landed on the floor, giving a nice smoke. The figure below him appeared to be inside out. Or it's just its remnants of what appears to be a large skeleton, smoking as its lower half is a gigantic hole.

" _H-hh-h-HOW!?_ " Golden Ball asked.

" _I told you, I'm fine with it. Now please will you leave me alone?_ " Baldy replied.

" _Excuse me, but who are you?_ " Mustache asked, a sweat running on his forehead.

" _Oh, name's Saitama. Don't you guys recognize me?_ " Saitama replied, scratching his head.

" _Well, no. But I think I remember you, you're that guy who has been rumored to punch monsters in one punch._ " Vegetarian spoke.

" _Yeah, turns out it isn't._ " Golden Ball smiled, giving Saitama a pat on the shoulder. " _Though, how did you get this powerful?_ " He asked.

" _Uhhmm... Well, all I did was to do a hundred push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and a ten-kilometer run every single day..._ _In three years._ " Baldy replied, staring at the three's shaking posture.

" _Wait, whu-_ " Golden Ball was interrupted when Vegetarian placed a hand on his back.

" _It's true, so don't argue no more. I bet he's more powerful than me. Anyways, Bang was right as always. Hey, wanna come with us Saitama?_ " The masculine man offered.

" _Uhmm, Sure, it's not like I got anything to do anyways..._ " The bald-headed guy followed the three on the sidewalks as they proceeded to go inside a bar.

" _Do you want anything Saitama?_ " Mustache asked the bald-headed guy as he stood infront of the cashier.

" _Uhmm, udon noodles please._ " Saitama replied.

" _The usual Miss, and also udon for our new guest here._ " Mustache spoke.

" _Sure thing, also who's this baldy?_ " The female cashier asked.

" _This is Caped Baldy. Class A Rank 39th._ " Mustache replied, much for the cashier's disgust.

" _Heh, that cheating bastard. Quit being a hero! You!_ " The cashier exclaimed, pointing at Saitama.

" _Me?_ " The egg-shaped man pointed at himself with a curious face.

" _YES! You! Just quit already._ " The cashier smirked.

" _Woah, woah, quit fightin'. He didn't do nothin_ '." Golden Ball added in, prompting the cashier to pace back at her work.

" _Geesh, Saitama, you okay with this man?_ " Vegetarian asked.

" _It's fine..._ " Saitama replied. The three proceeded to go into their seats.

" _Must be hard for you Saitama. It's seriously unconvincing that you can punch anything in one punch. Even for me when I first heard of you._ " Vegetarian added.

" _Indeed, it truly is._ " Mustache spoke as he placed his hands over his mustache.

" _Well, I don't know about you guys, but I only do the hero thing whenever I feel like it. I don't take these very seriously._ " Saitama replied.

" _Woah, talk about confidence. Man, you have got a high amount of 'em._ " Golden Ball spoke, drinking a glass of iced-tea.

" _How about you tell us your story?_ " Vegetarian asked.

" _Well, do you want to?_ " Saitama asked, much to his surprise, the three nodded.

" _Well, here goes..._ "

* * *

As a lonely 6-year old Saitama is walking on the sidewalk, he spotted a green-haired tall woman walking before him. The woman greeted the boy politely.

" _Saitama-kun! Good morning dear, is your mother home?_ " The woman knelt before him.

" _Uhh, no. She is working on something..._ " The 6-year old said as a bubble in his nose started to expand as he breathed.

" _Oh, geesh, you should really be careful not getting sick. Here, take this._ " The woman handed him a medicine.

" _Your cold should be relieved in a few days with that. Be sure to drink enough water okay?_ " The woman smiled.

" _Okay... though, I'm not your kid. Why are you acting like my mom?_ " Saitama asked.

" _Well, I have a child... But it seems she can handle herself now..._ " The green-haired woman stood up.

" _How old is she?_ " Young Saitama asked.

" _She's now 9. Hey, you seem interested in her. Wanna know her? I'm heading there myself..._ " The woman offered.

" _Yeah, sure!_ " Saitama replied.

" _Wow, where are we?_ " The little boy asked, fiddling with his nose.

" _We're in a laboratory..._ " The woman spoke softly as they headed on an elevator.

" _Why are we inside one? Isn't this for all those sciencey stuff? I'm not really interested in sci- ACHOOO!_ " Saitama sneezed as he covered his nose.

" _Oh, poor you..._ " The woman gave Saitama a napkin.

" _Thanks Auntie._ " Saitama smiled happily as he wiped his mucus off his nose.

As the elevator stopped, they arrived in a dark wide room filled with columns and electric devices. In the center is a gigantic glowing cylindrical-shaped tube, filled with 6 different hoses that connected into a part of the ceiling. The floor lit up as they walked in front of the big machine.

" _Hey, who's that?_ " Saitama asked, pointing a figure of what appears to be a floating green-haired girl, crossing her arms while her hair is flying upwards.

" _She's my daughter, Saitama-kun. Meet Tatsumaki, an esper._ " The woman replied.

" _What's an esper?_ " Young Saitama asked.

" _An esper is a magical being that can control things, like telekinesis._ " The woman spoke, stopping in front of the tube.

" _You're here, and I see you brought a "guest" with you, mother._ " Tatsumaki flared her hair, glowing a hue of yellow as her surroundings floated.

" _Yes, and please stop this tantrum of yours. This is Saitama. He's the son of a friend of mine..._ "

" _Hi!_ " Saitama happily exclaimed.

" _Whatever, loser._ " Tatsumaki glared at the being below him.

" _Aww, why so harsh?_ " Young Saitama asked, frowning.

" _Because you suck!_ " Tatsumaki smirked, crossing her arms.

" _Tatsumaki! That's enough! Don't do that in other kids!_ " Her mother exclaimed.

" _Hmph!_ " The young Tatsumaki turned around, crossing her arms.

" _Why is she so mad?_ " Saitama asked the woman.

" _Well, she is certainly not like this before... Maybe I gave her too much lonely times..._ " The woman answered, frowning as she touched the glass tube.

" _Hey, I'm alone all the time too. It's not that bad..._ " Saitama replied, causing Tatsumaki to flare up.

" _HEY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO BE STUCK IN A CAGE!_ " The green-haired girl exclaimed.

" _Hey, I feel you. It's just that way I guess... but yeah, you're right. I don't know what it feels like in that thing you're in right now._ " Young Saitama replied.

" _Hmph! Whatever loser!_ " Tatsumaki turned around and sat on the ground.

" _Hey, why is she even on that thing? I mean, can't she go out?_ " Saitama asked the woman beside him.

" _No, she can't. She'll lose control if she does..._ " The woman replied, giving a discerning look.

" _Isn't she your daughter? Why don't you trust her getting out of that thing?_ " Saitama pointed at the tube.

" _Because she'll destroy everything!_ " The woman exclaimed, turning into Saitama.

" _She won't..._ "

" _Yes she will!_ "

" _SHE WOULDN'T. I PROMISE!_ " The young Saitama turned behind to see a big red button with a few switches.

" _It would be for the better good if she does..._ " The boy pressed the large button to let the pistons move up from the tube, causing it to be open. Tatsumaki stood up from her place, glaring at Saitama.

" _What do you want!?_ " The esper yelled.

" _It's not good to be trapped in there by yourself. Have fun in the open air..._ " Saitama spoke.

" _You released me... you know you just did something horrible right?_ " Tatsumaki levitated in front of Saitama.

" _It's more horrible than being trapped there... it sucks dude._ " The young Saitama smiled, but angering the girl infront of him more.

" _I am NOT a DUDE!_ " The esper flicked her arms as she levitated Saitama above the ground.

" _Hey now, I don't get this power thing. But it's kinda fun..._ " Young Saitama said, causing Tatsumaki to drop him down. The esper's glare faded away as she stepped back in her cage. Saitama followed her steps.

" _Mother, leave us alone._ " Tatsumaki crossed her arms.

" _Sure Tatsumaki. Saitama, let's g-_ " She was interrupted by a sudden exclaim.

" _No. He stays here._ " The esper commanded.

" _Okay, you two have fun here. Also you Tatsumaki, while you're outside of the tube._ " The woman replied, going out of the chamber.

" _Uhmm, do you wanna talk about something?_ " Saitama asked.

" _What's your name?_ " Young Tatsumaki spoke.

" _Saitama... yours?_ "

" _Tatsumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you._ " The young esper rose a reddish cheek after.

" _How come you're innocent now?_ " Saitama asked.

" _Look, I need your help. They're imprisoning me since they are using me as a way to discover more things. I don't wanna be trapped forever in here._ " The esper pleaded.

" _Well, I can't. I'm just a kid..._ " The young Saitama said as he toyed with his nose.

" _You're my only hope here. They will use me until I'm gone._ " The green-haired girl begged.

"How come your mother doesn't help you on her own?" Saitama asked.

" _They're giving her money from the research they're getting from me. I really need your help! In exchange, I'll help you too on your things..._ " Tatsumaki spoke in a clear manner, giving Saitama a confused look.

" _Okay, okay. I'm gonna try to get you out..._ "

" _Thank you!_ " The young esper hugged Saitama. Atleast, not until she shrugged it off a second later.

" _Uhmm, pretend that never happened._ " Tatsumaki blushed a glowing red, as her hue turned to green.

" _I'll just hope I can get you out of here soon._ " Young Saitama spoke, giving the esper a smile.

Within the past few days, Saitama would go out of his house finding Tatsumaki's mother. In which he always comes with and spends more time with Tatsumaki, learning her power and where did it come from, and making plans to free her from the laboratory. He was only allowed for three hours in each day, and in each hour he comes up with different plans.

* * *

 _ **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD! I had just checked the previous chapter that my note is was missing something, or that it didn't update. SO... just in case you didn't know, I will now be releasing chapters on weekends ONLY. Since SCHOOL is eating my time so much, like projects and stuff. Not to mention that I play a great role in my classroom... yeah. You get the point. **_

_**Anyways, Chapter 7, 8 and 9 will be all backstories and flashbacks on the childhood of Saitama. Not mentioning that he already met Tatsumaki when he was younger, and then the mind-boggling thing happened so that he wouldn't remember her anymore. I guess?**_

 ** _Chapter 8 : Tales of Saitama : Raindrops of Terror_**

* * *

 **FatherPHD :** _I like this story lots keep going!_

 **Fireguy0922 :** _Too much cliche, but it's ok..._

 **AnimeWatcher :** _So Tatsumaki is captured and Saitama needs to rescure her. I don't know if Saitama is going to end up mad, but if he does and one punches while still mad, we can just say good bye to Australia_

 **themisticmist2000 :** _Nice! Man im excited the reason it could probably be is that where you gonig to make angry siatiama when he finds about what Mcoy did to her._

 **xionrabbit :** _Why did you pick this setting? ._._

 **Lightningblade49 :** _well that was certainly not what I was expecting at all but it'd kind of cool in a way. It kind reflects the 1st episode of One punch man where he he's fighting those subterranean's, you couldn't tell it was dream till he woke up._ _So she is trapped in the end but that 'bond' she has with Saitama can be exploited, with this guy getting one Punched will the hypnosis on the other heroes disappear._


	9. Tales of Saitama 2 : Raindrops of Terror

**Follow Me**

 **Chapter 8 : Tales of Saitama : Raindrops of Terror**

( _Note the fiction has now been turned M rating._ )

* * *

The shaking Esper held her stomach as she tried to balance herself in one arm. Gritting her teeth, she gazed over at the wooden chair infront of the gigantic bubble she's trapped in, only to find no one. She lifted herself up as she tried to flick her arm with her power, but to no avail. Electric bolts shoots their way into the esper's body until she fell down again, agonizing from the pain that currently struck her. As the lights turned on outside her chamber, a tall man approached it menacingly, smirking.

" _Haha, nice try. You're only hurting yourself._ " McCoy laughed in a way of horror.

" _I'LL KILL YOU!_ " Tatsumaki yelled as she punched the floor with all her strength. Blood coming out of her hands as she tried to ease the pain.

" _Oh yeah? By the way, this isn't entirely my fault. A spy who wanted to infiltrate us called you, right?_ " McCoy asked, smirking horrifyingly.

" _How did you know!?_ " The esper shouted as she tried sitting down.

" _Oh, I caught it all in the CCTV. I watched your every move._ " McCoy stood up from his seat, revealing a small remote control. As Tatsumaki watched his approaching shadow, McCoy unveiled the small device.

" _This remote control is the one who controls the chamber. If you're really something, use your telekinesis and control it!_ " McCoy exclaimed, giving a large quantity of taunts. The Esper looked at him with glowing eyes, extremely looking down at his soul with a glare that can destroy many happy faces at once. A trickle of sweat ran down in McCoy's face.

" _Once I get out of this pathetic little glass cage of yours, I'm gonna put your head into a fence and burn it with my powers._ " Tatsumaki stood up from the ground as she slowly approached McCoy.

" _I fucking swear I will get the hell out of here and torture you like the stupid CRAP you are._ " The esper paused, glaring with all her might at the being in front of her.

" _I'll make sure you have a nice place on the graveyard if they ever find your ashes._ " Tatsumaki said with a terrifying look on her face as she punched the barrier of the glass, only to cause electric bolts coming out and to hit her in every direction. The esper gave a loud yelp as she fell on the ground.

" _I'll make sure YOU PAY._ " With that said, Tatsumaki turned into the other direction as she laid her head on the ground softly.

" _Ha! I like your style for intimidation!_ " McCoy laughed as he headed out of the chamber. The esper tried to resist the pain but to no avail as her eyes faded from reality.

* * *

" _Hey! You know that plan wouldn't work!_ " Young Tatsumaki shouted as she knuckled the head of Saitama.

" _Alright! alright, Fine. How about we... FLY INTO SPACE!_ " Young Saitama exclaimed with joy, until she got knuckled again by a pair of hands.

" _Stop playing already! Take this seriously because I only have 3 days until I will be transferred into another place!_ " The young esper stated on a serious tone while crossing her arms.

" _Ow! Okay, okay, geesh. I can't really think of anything to do this... I don't know such things!_ " The boy shouted as he noticed the despair on the esper's eyes.

" _Hey, look, look. I will make a plan, alright? So please don't cry..._ " Saitama spoke as his hands were flicked back by a set of arms.

" _I'M NOT CRYING!_ " Tatsumaki yelled.

" _Oh, it seemed you were. Anyways, any ideas?_ " Young Saitama asked, pinching his nose with a finger.

" _Yeah, and it just seems it might work..._ " The esper said while she mimicked Saitama to follow her.

" _Tell me!_ " The excited Saitama asked, his eyes filled with confidence.

" _Well, first of all... Mother goes here before Twelve O' clock, that's when she brings food. On Fridays, she brings the food before twelve since the personnel in this Laboratory disinfects the entire area. They'll do that weekly. So in order for you to get me out of here, not that I'd not help, you must stay here and spend the night on Thursday... Are you allowed anyways?_ " Tatsumaki explained, as she saw the distinctive figure of Saitama twitching his head of confusion.

" _HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?_ " The esper yelled, forcing Saitama to be back in his self again.

" _Wa-h!? OH! Yeah, I'm free on Thursday. But where will I sleep!?_ " The Young Saitama asked as he shifted his head, confused.

" _Uhmm... Hmm... You can sleep in my temporary bed outside of the Lab. There should be a small door outside, I lived there for a short time until they turned me in and did the experiments..._ " Young Tatsumaki spoke, seeing Saitama confused again.

" _Is it really okay for me to use your bed?_ " Saitama asked.

" _Uhh, Yeah! You can use my bed, I actually left many toys there. You can play with them..._ " Tatsumaki replied as her cheeks glowed a red hue.

" _Okay! By the way... what kind of experiments did those people do to you? And what's an experiment?_ " Saitama asked out of curiousity.

" _Dude, an experiment is like a test. They test you and stuff..._ " The esper spoke in a clear manner, crossing her arms.

" _So what kind of experiments did they do to you?_ " Saitama asked.

" _They tested antibiotics on me, seeing that would delete my power and all, but didn't work. Every night I would dream of weird things as the antibiotic's effects had gone out on me. I had insomnia for days... I couldn't sleep well alone. I was alone for a long time, A very long time. And now that you're here, you're literally my first ever friend._ " Tatsumaki explained, placing an arm over her cheek.

" _That's bad... huh?_ " Saitama spoke.

" _Of course it is! Why do you think I'm like this now!?_ " The esper exclaimed.

" _What?_ " Young Saitama asked.

" _Nothing..._ " Tatsumaki replied.

" _Hey! Why did you even choose me for this job?_ " Saitama asked again.

" _Because you're the only ONE here that doesn't work for THEM!_ " The esper replied with a funny yet mesmerizing face.

" _Okay, okay. We'll just see on Thursday if this plan of yours will work... I gotta head out since I think it's already late.._ " Young Saitama paced outside of the lab.

" _Bye!_ " Saitama exclaimed with a smile, waving his hands off the esper.

" _See you soon!_ " Tatsumaki replied, giving off a smile on her face. " _I hope this'll work..._ " She hoped as she paced back inside her cage. Fiddling with her hair.

* * *

Saitama arrived with a backpack in the asylum as he carefully tip-toed into the corridors, not wanting to wake the guards up. The sunset rose its rays over the glasses of the Laboratory as it reflected outside. Personnel were going out one by one as they were going in their homes. Now it is only the two guards left.

" _Gotta take this slowly..._ " Young Saitama thought as he used his smallness for his advantage. He then went inside in a small compartment heading for the elevator, in which he did, but it made a sound...

" _Wa-h!_ " The sound startled the guard as he quickly regained composure of his surroundings.

" _What is it?_ " The other guard asked.

" _I heard some strange noise..._ " The first guard replied.

" _Let's see if the subject has gone out._ " The other guard spoke, carefully wearing a green vest with a flashlight.

As Saitama went down unto the levels of the Laboratory underground, he saw Tatsumaki's floating figure inside the tube. He ran in her direction and quickly regained his breath.

" _What's wrong?_ " The esper asked.

" _The guards, *huff*, they were after me *huff, I think the elevator made that sound that woke them up..._ " Saitama spoke in a really exhausted manner. His theory was later confirmed when the elevator turned on again.

" _Uh-oh... Quickly, hide!_ " Tatsumaki whispered as she mimicked Saitama to hide behind the tube. The elevator moved down again, revealing two tall guards. The esper closed her eyes as she pretended to be asleep.

" _Oh, the subject is asleep._ " The first guard spoke.

" _Ha, atleast we can take pictures of it sleeping..._ " The other one said in a perverted manner.

" _Seriously, we don't get paid for that bullshit._ " The first one explained.

" _Fine, whatever. Let's go back._ " The other guard said as they went inside the elevator again. Tatsumaki then unveiled her eyes.

" _Those jerks..._ " The esper stated as she glared at the two shadows as they moved up.

" _What?_ " Saitama asked, pacing in front of the control pads.

" _Nothing..._ " Tatsumaki spoke as her cheeks turned red.

" _What's with all this nothingness?_ " Young Saitama asked as he pressed the red button to open the tube.

" _Forget about it. So, you have like pillows or something?_ " The esper asked, exiting the tube.

" _Nope.. You didn't say anything about pillows.._." Saitama replied.

" _Ugh.. Never mind. There's some pillows in there... It's just I don't want you to use it..._ " Tatsumaki spoke, a great quantity of tomatoes rose over her cheeks.

" _Why're you blushing?_ " Saitama asked.

" _What's with all these questions!? Alright, listen, you go sleep there. I'll wake you up in the morning as early as I can. I'd rather not miss the chance to see the guards wake up in the morning so we'll get out early._ " The esper explained.

" _Oh, okay. You'll be fine being alone here?_ " Young Saitama asked as he was about to go out.

" _YES! Of course I will be fine. Now GO!_ " Tatsumaki replied.

Saitama went out of her quarters, turning around in the other direction to find the abandoned room. It's his first time using someone's bed rather than his. Is it too weird? Not really, thought Saitama. As he found the small compartment room. He rotated the doorknob, only to find it locked.

" _Darn!_ " Saitama thought, stepping into a thick gray rag with the T symbol in it.

" _Hmm, this might work as it does in the movies but..._ " He flipped the rag to reveal a key.

" _Gotcha!_ " He then picked up the key and opened the door with it. Much to his surprise, the room was actually clean. He turned on the lights to see a small bed with boxes of toys in them. He placed his bag on the floor and proceeded to flop down in the bed. Investigating its softness, he flopped his head in it.

" _Weird._ " He thought as he stared in the ceiling, seeing glow in the dark stars in it. He flipped his head, sniffing the covers.

" _Smells like cheese... only much more... powerful?_ " He thought as he felt loneliness devour him.

" _This is too boring without someone..._ " He stood up from the bed, getting his backpack.

" _Good thing I brought food!_ " He opened his backpack to reveal a plastic microwave container with little udon in it.

" _Awww, I forgot I ate most of it..._ " He placed his backpack on the ground again. Frustrated, he picked up the pillow and turned off the lights. Proceeding to Tatsumaki's quarters. He saw the young esper on the soft ground, her head on her other arm, touching the glass of her tube. It seems she closed it again.

" _Why did she close it? Doesn't she want to go outside?_ " Saitama thought as he placed the pillow over the tube, laying his head over to that of Tatsumaki's. Their heads touching milimeters apart as the glass.

* * *

The sunlight reflected from the glass as it hit Saitama's eyes. Standing up from the flash, his other eye was as red as an apple. Saitama avoided the light and turned to the other direction. Realizing it's already half-morning, Saitama stared at the face of the esper. Weird thoughts filling him up as he stared at her with awe.

" _She's... beautiful..._ " Saitama thought. Standing up from his place, he approached the red button to open the tube. He then approached the sleeping esper where he sat down besides her head.

" _I wonder what shampoo she's using..._ " He thought as he placed his hands over her hair, mesmerizing it for a short time until he broke down besides her.

" _You know, you're really a weird person. Just to let that out, yes, that's true. Though I don't know what I'm doing... I don't know how to put it, but since the first day I saw you, I had a headache for so long... I don't know why or how, but I think you purposely did that with your powers. Or is it just me?_ " The boy thought, fiddling with her hair.

" _Even your dress thing is weird. I don't know why, but if that's the way you're living right now... I will free you from your prison. I don't want other kids experiencing that... I don't even know why I'm talking to myself._ " Saitama thought. As the background around him change, he saw the sleeping figure of the young esper floating in the void, as he floated in it too.

" _Wait, WHA-_ " Then goes everything.

The void turned into a static around him, as the esper fell in the infinite void below him, he tried to fly himself down, but to no avail. The background changed many times, including than that of his memories, the time where he was born, when he met Tatsumaki, when he started to go to school, when he mourned over her corrupted image, when he desperately tried to find jobs, when he defeated Crablante and saved that kid, when he started his regimen, and when he introduced himself to Genos and went inside the Hero's Association. It all flashed before him, as his body turned to the adult version of him, his hair turning into air. It was all weird.

" _Focus your mind!_ " A feminine voice yelled.

" _Huh?! Where am I!?_ " Saitama yelled as he regained composure of his surroundings. He noticed he was strapped in a chair with a ball of steel, presumably a tesla coil.

" _STOP GOING INTO REALITY! FOCUS!_ " The girl before him zapped his hands as he agonized with pain over his head. It all came flying back again.

* _gasp_ *

Young Saitama gasped as he looked over his surroundings again, only to be back in the laboratory, where the sleeping esper was sleeping peacefully. Her breath brainwashed him from overthinking what just happened. He placed a hand over his forehead to see if he's dreaming. Nope, not a dream. But that was truly weird.

" _It's morning already, I've got to wake her up if we want to get out now..._ " He thought, slightly shaking the esper in hope of waking her up.

" _Mm-what?_ " Tatsumaki replied softly, turning around if she's still sleeping.

" _Dude, it's already morning. Wake up!_ " Young Saitama said.

" _Five more minutes, Mom!_ " The esper spoke loudly.

" _Tatsumaki! It's already morning!_ " Saitama yelled, forcing the esper out of her slumber.

" _Oh, uhh, sorry about that. Guess I slept late last night._ " Tatsumaki stated as she sat down besides Saitama.

" _What do you mean? I didn't even try to sleep yesterday since I was getting lonely. I had only been in the room for five minutes, and when I got here, you were sleeping!_ " Saitama explained.

" _I don't know what you're talking about, after I told you to go to sleep, I was still up for like hours!_ " Tatsumaki replied.

" _Well, it doesn't matter. The next step of the plan. What is it? You didn't tell me the next step!_ " Young Saitama exclaimed.

" _Oh, well, we should go outside and escape if the guards are sleeping..._ " The esper explained, mimicking Saitama to follow her.

" _Okay!_ " Saitama exclaimed. As the two were about to go to the top, the elevator turned on again, prompting Saitama to hide behind the tube and Tatsumaki going back inside it. The elevator opened up to reveal two guards with a tesla rod and handcuffs.

" _Subject Number 24. You will be transferred into Australia for Project Stable Power of your Telekinesis. Please do not fight or we'll be forced to use Tesla Technology to prevent you._ " The first guard said in a robotic voice with a hazmat suit.

" _ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? WHY SO EARLY!?_ " Tatsumaki yelled as her eyes glowed a bright yellow.

" _Your mother has ordered us. You will be transferred in another country for reconditioning._ " The second guard spoke.

" _Alright then. I'll go. But first..._ " The esper paused, her body slowly glowing into a brighter yellow.

 _"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!_ " Tatsumaki then used her telekinesis and launched herself in the air, breaking the tube structure, causing the ground to crack tremendously. Saitama on the other hand, paced quickly back in forth in order to avoid being seen.

" _CATCH HER!_ " The other guard used his Tesla rod, placing a launcher atop of it. The guard fired the device, causing a ball of lightning to launch at fast speeds.

" _Not this time!_ " The esper flicked her hands in the direction of the ball, desperately trying to stop it with her telekinesis. To no avail, the ball turned into an electric web and caught the esper, causing her to be electrified and falling down to the laboratory.

" _Tatsumaki!_ " Saitama yelled as he quickly ran to her aid, desperately trying to break the web, but it electrified him too.

" _Hey kid! Get out of here!_ " The first guard shouted, knocking Saitama on the forehead with a large metallic Tesla rod. This pierced unto Saitama's skull, causing it to spill large quantities of blood.

" _We should leave him be, he's not a part of this. This place will be abandoned once she will be transferred anyways._ " The first guard spoke as he carried the web into a small cage, to place Tatsumaki inside it. The two guards headed out of the elevator, just as they were about to click the elevator, the young Saitama stood up from his ground, blood trickling over his head.

* * *

" _I'M NOT DONE YET!_ " Saitama yelled, running as fast as he can to catch up with the elevator, but as soon as he reached it, one of the guards punched the kid back, causing him to tumble.

" _Stop messing with us kid!_ " The other guard said as the elevator moved up. A tear trickled in Saitama's face as he tried to regain composure. All he can see is a blur.

" _I-ve... got to... s-save her!_ " Young Saitama stood up again from the ground, finding a way to get out the easy way. The windows around the laboratory was open, he took this as a chance of climbing out of the tall electric pole, he carefully slid under the pole, not wanting to touch the wires. He then went around the building to find a large fence blocking his path.

" _This won-t stop me!_ " He yelled as he slowly jumped up and down from the boxes, climbing up the fence. He then saw the two guards placing the cage inside an armored truck.

" _STOP!_ " He ran as the guards went inside and closed the doors of the truck. Saitama punched the doors of the metallic truck only to find blood coming out of his hands. He mourned over the pain, trying his other hand to punch it, in the hope of breaking it and rescuing Tatsumaki.

" _PLEASE STOP!_ " He banged his head in the truck, only to find blood dripping more. As the engines of the truck turned on, he placed his head over it as it drove slowly, causing his head to fall over the ground. His shirt was covered by his own blood as he looked at the clouds before him turning darker and darker until it dropped water everywhere.

" _I couldn't..._ " Saitama thought, lifting his hands over his face. Raindrops dropping over his head.

" _Why..._ "

Tears trickled in his face, he was just a kid after all. It's impossible for a 6-year old kid to free a 9-year old girl. Who would have thought of the idea? Atleast that girl had believed in him, little by little, he swiped his face with his hands, still trickling with blood. He placed both of his hands in his face, mourning that he couldn't save her.

After many weeks and many months, even years, has passed. He couldn't forget her, he couldn't. He tried remembering her face, but no. That wasn't right. He denied everything, thinking of her. He denied everything he thought about her. How she looked like, how tall is she, what's her attitude. No, it wasn't all right. One thing's for sure, he still remembered her hair. The green weird hair she had. Her eyes matched it perfectly.

He had a _crush_ on her.

* * *

 ** _Hi Dudes! I guess this is payback for those lazy chapters I wrote on a small basis. Yes, this is a 3k word chapter. I hope it's enough to give you an insight of the flashback. I am really hoping you get the "idea" here. :3_**

 ** _About " Tatsumaki's Day Off "_**

 ** _It's really cool since it gave us a detail of what Tatsumaki is doing when she's in a day off. Not to mention that awesome sleeping coat. Toothbrushes too! :3 (too much cat faces)_**

 ** _Read it at Mangatowncom, the newest chapter of OPM! :)_**

 ** _Anyways, Chapter 9 will be out soon! A really long chapter with flashbacks around Saitama's school past and what did he do after this incident._**

 ** _Till then!_**

 ** _~Cry_**

* * *

 **MikuHatsune :** _I hope you would update soon **  
**_

 _Can't wait to find out whether Saitama frees her or not._

 **ArmantusCumPinnae :** _DAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I THOUGH DA FIGHT WAS GONNA BE INTENSE! DAMMM UUU AUTHOUR FOR TROLLIN ME! although im quite surprised u made da childhood back story of tatsumaki and saitama? lemme guess... big fight, saves tatsumaki, remebers memories of past, get togher and all dat happy mumbojumbo? along those lines problably... well im not one to judge but ima liking dis.. also i love how you mangae to squeeze in the sub chars who didnt get much screen time... although im surprised by the choice of tank top vegetarian... i had assume the tank top army might have a grugde wit im... but nice thouch with mustache and golden ball... i look forwrd for the next chap..._

 **CallMeZoom :** _KAWAIIIIIII need... MOREE!_

 **AnimeWatcher :** _So we're taking a short break in the story to establish AU in Saitama's childhood. I'll have to wait until you finished the Tales of Saitama arc to see what good it does for the story in total._

 **Armin its a ThugLife :** _Backstory time! nice this add some depht on the characters keep good work._

 **The Keeper of Worlds :** _Wow, irony is blooming on old memories:)_

 **Lightningblade49 :** _Another good one looks like he made more friends and believers in his power._ _I am liking the story Saitama is telling but I kind really want him to mention him saving that kid from the Crab dude, that will really get there heads spinning._ _If he then told of half crap he's one shotted the expressions on there face will be very good._ _Although him knowing Tatsumaki when younger will probably produce some good facials expressions anyway._

 **FatherPHD :** _Well he at least has some hair at this age :P_


	10. Tales of Saitama 3 : Memory

**Follow Me**  
 **Chapter 9 : Tales of Saitama : Memory**  
( _Note : Remember that this fiction is not lining up to the canon. In some other aspects, the story will sometimes go off the canonical part of the original canon. Bear with me_ )

* * *

Years has passed since Saitama had first met a friend, tried making that friend smile in her life, and tried freeing her from her prison of isolation. He would never forget her, and what he did to try and know her some more. Their friendship was abruptly struck by a wall of nothing. Black. Pitch darkness out of nowhere. He's now 9, and his adoptive parents had enrolled him into a school. Depression made him serious in every aspect. He always denied everything in front of him... until it all changed.

" _Haha! It's Saitama! Cutie-patooty now huh? Hahaha!_ " A group of large fat kids blocked Saitama from going back to the school gate.

" _Hey, cut it out! I'm gonna go home already!_ " Saitama replied angrily, making the other kids 'ooooh'.

" _Tough eh? You think you're tough punk? I'll show you who's tough in these grounds!_ " The fat kid knuckled both his hands, hoping for a good fight.

" _Stop it!_ " Other kids tried to break off the group's insolence, but was turned aback by the sudden burst of energy that came.

" _SHUT UP! You bastards, all of you, quit it! I don't want to pick a fight, and I already said I'm going home! You guys took my money already, what else do you want!?_ " Saitama bursted out of anger, throwing his backpack on the ground.

" _What we want?! Heh, we want you to fight us!_ " The kids replied back disgustingly.

" _I said I don't wanna fight! What the heck is wrong with you!?_ " Saitama recoiled, turning into a huge crowd.

" _Ooh-oh, oh! But we want to!_ " The tall kid pushed Saitama as he tried to stand up in the ground

" _AAAAARGH!_ " Saitama punched the tall kid as he placed all of his anger into it. The tall kid tumbled back to the ground, crying.

" _Mom! Help!_ " The kid shouted in pain.

" _Oh, nobody messes with the leader!_ " The other member exclaimed.

" _Yeah! No one!_ " Others cheered as they ganged up on the defenseless kid, easily overpowering him in strength.

Saitama stared at the dark clouds before him, before it started to fall against his body. He glared at the light that reflected upon his eyes, blood coming out from his nose, he stood up and picked his backpack then proceeded to go home.

* * *

Thunder crackled over the silent streets of J City, Saitama's old home. The streets were full of a gray thick fog engulfing a person's sight if it were to look around. The lights refracted back at the fog, turning into a dark bloom. Saitama dragged his limped body across the sidewalks, his backpack now filled with water, he walked faster with determination. Hoping that his adoptive parents are home. Now stepping on the white tiles of his small house, he carefully opened the door to find no one.

" _Where did they go?_ " Saitama thought, placing his wet backpack over a ledge and carefully removing his muddy shoes. He paced back at the living room, silence and darkness consuming the space he's in, he flicked the switch that would turn on the lights. Much to his surprise, he can actually have the whole house by himself.

" _Finally I can watch those rated PG channels..._ " He thought, turning on the remote control for the television to come up.

" _And now where back live at the F City Convention where the tragedy happened..._ "

" _Oooooh._ " Saitama said with an interested tone, sitting down in an uncomfortable plastic chair while gazing at the device in front of him.

" _Three men accused of murder of Agoni's family, four has been stabbed in the back and one who survived. Luckily, he is now being healed at the Hospital with minor injuries. The two of the three men has been apprehended and caught, while the other is still roaming the land freely and is currently unknown. The two men will be sent to prison and a life sentence of a hundred and fifty years._ " The reporter said, prompting Saitama to make a disinterested face.

" _Augh! Oh well, atleast the two has been caught. One is still... here... must be somewhere..._ " Young Saitama thought, standing up and taking off his wet clothings, still dripping.

" _I hope my stuff isn't wet._ " He picked his backpack to see his things... wet.

" _Oh come on! Not my paper! Darn those kids, I'm not gonna forgive those fat idiots!_ " Saitama exclaimed, pouring his items on the floor that formed a puddle.

" _Why does this always happen to me!? Uuugh, how am I supposed to report my homework without paper!?_ " Frustrated, he wore his normal clothes and a pajama.

" _I should borrow some paper tomorrow and do it in school. The subject is far from morning though... I wonder what I will say if I fail. That homework was long!_ " He went inside the kitchen to grab a carton of milk.

" _I just hope it works, or else I'll get a failing grade. Not like I don't get that very often..._ " He proceeded to go inside his room.

" _I'll leave tomorrow's problems, to tomorrow's me..._ " Saitama thought as he drifted into the dreamscape.

* * *

" _Hey, how come you have powers? Where'd you get it?_ " Young Saitama asked a very flustered Tatsumaki, both sitting down in a metallic staircase.

" _I'm born with it, why?_ " The little esper replied.

" _Ooooh, how come your mom doesn't have it?_ " Saitama asked out of curiousity.

" _That's because..._ " The esper paused, obviously agitated by the question.

" _Because what?_ " Saitama added in.

" _Forget about it, hey, how about we play something else rather than questioning?_ " Tatsumaki replied, standing up from her position.

" _Hey! I'm asking you somethin- hey! Don't ignore me!_ " Much to his surprise, the esper already ran ahead of him leading to her quarters.

" _I know! Let's play throwing rocks at the window over there!_ " The suspicious esper held an unnerving smile for about a minute, convincing Saitama out of his curiousity.

" _Why do you want to throw rocks at the window? You might hit someone!_ " Saitama added.

" _That's the point, dummy. It's the only thing which makes me happy in here..._ " The esper replied, looking down on the floor.

" _Alright alright! Geesh, but don't blame me if I'd kill someone or whatever..._ " The little boy proceeded to pick a small rock, he swung his arms in a circular motion as he threw the rock, instead of throwing it outside, Saitama had hit the glass which caused it to break.

" _Are you mad?! Throw it outside! Not hit the glass!_ " The esper exclaimed.

" _Whoops, sorry. I have a bad aim. Why do you even like these things anyway?_ " Saitama asked.

" _Because a rock is my weapon... I can control them anytime I want._ " Tatsumaki replied, swinging her arms on a nearby rock, causing it to glow a green hue and levitated above them.

" _Oh! Why not break this whole place down and get away?_ " Saitama asked excitedly.

" _Duh, I can't! I can only control small things like water droplets and small rocks! Isn't that obvious?!_ " The esper exclaimed.

" _Oh. That's a bummer, isn't that the reason they will move you?_ " Young Saitama asked.

" _What reason?_ "

" _To practice your powers and stuff. Isn't it the reason why?_ "

" _Dude, even though I got these powers, I still can't predict what will happen in the future. I'm not a crazy old woman who looks at a small crystal ball all day!_ " Tatsumaki yelled.

" _Soo... how do you float things up?_ " Saitama asked.

" _What's with all these questions!? Aren't you tired of asking one every second!?_ " The esper exploded.

" _Well, you can't blame me. I'm no esper._ " Saitama spoke.

" _Then stop asking questions! You're creeping me out!_ " The green-haired girl replied.

" _Fine, fine._ " Saitama replied.

As the two were silent for about a minute, Saitama noticed a pair of yellow suits, flying and hovering above them with a terrifying look in their face. Saitama's teacher. What? How could that be? He thought, as he was about seconds before realizing it's a horrid dream, Saitama flailed his hands as he tried to block the face pushing his own.

" _YOU FORGOT YOUR HOMEWORK AGAIN YOU IDIOT!_ " An old woman with glasses exclaimed right at his face.

" _NOOOOOOOOoooooo!_ " Saitama yelled back, as everything turned into white before fading to reality.

* * *

Saitama bursted from his bed, panting from the sudden outburst from a once peaceful dream. He looked around his surroundings, only to find wall covered in drawings.

" _Whew! Good thing it was a dream!_ " His gaze turned to his wooden table, which lies a fine pad of paper.

" _I forgot I still have that reserve..._ " He stood up from the comfortable he was once lying on, and sat on his chair, turning on a lamp.

" _I can't risk doing it tomorrow, I'll do it tonight!_ " The confident boy exclaimed, smiling in the ceiling.

Several hours had passed since he started writing, while looking through many textbooks and even larger, the boy turned his confident smile into a frown the next hour he had started. Boredom eventually consumed him, at the least the questions were quite easy, but a little hard, not to mention an essay.

" _What time is it?_ " He turned to the clock beside him, shock filling his eyes.

" _3:08!? How did this took so long, it's just a test and an essay!_ " He realized why as he looked down on his paper with a stylish font of the word ' The '.

" _Darn it, I have to finish this first... 797 words to go!_ " He exclaimed as he continued to write on the paper.

" _More ideas for how to manage a business... hmmm.._ " Saitama kicked the end of the table, causing his chair to back off a little as he swung his arms in the air.

" _Ahhh, I need to think more ideas... or maybe I could get them?_ " He asked himself, agreeing that it's the least good idea.

Saitama ran downstairs and turned his TV on. He placed a small stool and sat on it, putting his arms on his chin, he pondered over the channels to find and get ideas from the shows the channel aired.

" _No ideas at all... dang I can't think of anything!_ " As he was about to give up, something rang up his head.

" _That's it! I just have to think like I own a business... like what?_ " He fiddled his chin as the clock made a clicking noise every second.

" _If I had a business, the first thing I would get is materials for it... right? If I'm not wrong, the materials is the things I will use for that business, but how will I get customers?_ " Saitama fiddled his head as he wrote it on his paper.

" _If I will make my materials cooler, they would like it... but also make my business place clean. I can't do a business alone so I will hire other people to do the other things for me! Also I kinda remember these advertisement things so that I can spread the idea of my business to other people around the world, and bam! An awesome business! No wonder why this is so easy in the first place, now let's count the words..._ " Saitama counted each words and got what he's asking for a long time.

" _Finally! 800 words! What time is it?_ " He gazed over his clock to see the initials 5:55 AM.

" _WHAT! I'd took that long! Geesh! I gotta go to school quick!_ " The young Saitama paced as quick as he can around his house preparing for school. Pressure crushing him as always.

" _Oh crap, can't forget these!_ " He exclaimed as he took his backpack and headed outside of his house.

* * *

The dark sky faded away as the sunlight stretched out for everyone to see. The birds chirping, children across the street moving and walking by their schools and others preparing for their work. The sound of the busy boardwalk filled with people struck Saitama in the head as he paced quickly to get into the School Bus.

" _I can't make it in time!_ " Saitama exclaimed as he pushed in front of other people.

" _All aboard!_ " The school bus manager yelled off his microphone, finally closing the door.

" _WAIT! Aaaaaaaaaaauuugh!_ " The young boy angrily stomped his foot on the terminal, causing others to look at him with confusion.

" _Dang it! Another time, another day. I gotta run quick!_ " Saitama exclaimed as he ran as fast as he could heading for school.

" _Hey kid!_ " A person carrying heavy items exclaimed.

" _Sorry! Gotta run!_ " The young boy paced quickly, heading for the building that's known his school.

" _Almost time! I'm gonna make it!_ " Saitama exclaimed as he was stopped in his tracks by a group of boys.

" _Step aside, we have a tough boy he-_ " The boy was pushed aside by Saitama as he ran past him.

" _Sorry! Not now!_ " The young boy immediately went inside his classroom, to find no one.

" _I guess I'm the first one..._ " He thought until he was interrupted by a tall figure.

" _You're late, you idiot!_ " The tall figure exclaimed.

" _Sorry Mam! The essay took so long!_ " Saitama replied.

" _Oh, did it? Or were you too lazy to do it?_ "

" _I already finished it!_ "

" _Really? Pass your notes, I'll be talking to your parents again._ " The figure paced outside.

" _Again.._." Saitama thought as he headed outside of his classroom, disappointed.

* * *

" _Hey, Saitama, I thought about it, and I think this is the girl you're looking for..._ "

" _No, no. Masamune, I told you it's not the girl, she was taller, this is a kid you're giving me, plus, she doesn't have gray eyes! That could be a cosplay or something..._ " Saitama replied.

" _Dude! Are you blind or what? This girl is the girl you're looking for over these years! This is the most closest one!_ " Masamune exclaimed.

" _Nah, don't be crazy just because I told you of this girl I've been dreaming about. It's fine, plus, I need to get an apartment after school_." The black-haired man replied.

" _Darn, ooh! I know the apartments just near your hometown man, at City Z! They rent out cheap, plus, they got tons of stores there that can ease up your life! What do you say?_ " Masamune asked confidently.

" _Wait, really? I could really use some of those stores, plus, I'll live alone, and I really start that regimen much more earlier if I wanna be saving lives._ " Saitama replied as he stared blankly on the floor.

" _Ha, good luck with your hero business as always bro, you ain't gettin' with that kind of stuff. Why do you wanna be a hero anyway?_ " Masamune asked.

" _Because I want to._ " Saitama replied, everyone stood up from their seats as the bell rang.

" _YAY! HIGH SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER!_ "

" _Not yet since we still have recognition day.._."

" _Darn, still we will have though._ "

Murmurs and cheers can be heard as the last day of Highschool had been concluded. The same purple sky reflected over many bright faces of teenagers running around the building, celebrating their peace time.

" _It's time._ "

* * *

 ** _I apologize for the really short chapter, not mentioning it took me a week to write it, but I kept getting distracted by the holidays and my extreme sickness. Hoping this would give ya'll what you're looking for. It's not really major, but gives another plot for another story of mine._**

 ** _Next Chapter : Cracked (February) I can't really give enough ideas why I will update the story on February, but with school coming in the way, it will distract me greatly. Next chapter must be long, I promise._**

 ** _Till' then, have a happy new year, celebrating 2016._**

 ** _~ CryOceD_**

* * *

I'm not gonna include reviews of this one, it's mostly negative reviews about me not updating it. :(


End file.
